Mirajane's Matchmaking Service
by sadrareshipper
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up soon and Fairy Tail's resident matchmaker Mirajane is ready to have some fun. Her first couple was a pair of mages who were as different as lightning and water. Could this go well?
1. Number 7

**Chapter One**

 _Converted one-shot. Valentine's Day is coming up soon and Fairy Tail's resident matchmaker Mirajane is ready to have some fun. Her first_ _victims_ _couple was a pair of mages who were as different as lightning and water. Could this go well?_

* * *

Wiping down the bar, Mirajane kept her cheerful stride as she thought of the perfect idea. _Valentine's Day is coming up. Why not have the entire guild celebrate?_ She stopped mid-wipe and surveyed the hall. It was surprisingly quiet, not a single fight broke out today. Her eyes darted towards the clock. _It's only an hour after noon. That's the longest we've went without a fight since the guild was rebuilt._

 _BOOM!_ The double doors forcefully opened.

"Fight me, Laxus!" Natsu commanded, jumping onto the table where the certain S-Class mage was sitting.

 _I spoke too soon,_ Mirajane sighed to herself. Whenever Natsu entered the guild, trouble follows suit. _And just when I thought that I could leave early too..._

Living up to his reputation, Laxus disregarded him. He just came back from a mission and preferred his time alone. He found Natsu annoying. No matter what day or time or place, he insisted on challenging everyone to fights.

"Go away, loser." He continued to focus the new flier for a mission.

A persistent one, Natsu jumped and held out his flaming foot and screaming, "FIRE DRAGON'S CLA—" _Zap!_ A stroke of lightning zapped him mid-air.

Mirajane watched as he fell hard on the floor, his skin fried and brown. _Oh Natsu, when will he ever learn?_ She continued to wipe.

And just like clockwork, the guild already became embroiled into a brawl. She shook her head as she realized that she is going to stay late to clean up again with Kinana.

"Hey, Mira!" Lucy waved to her. Behind her followed, Wendy, Erza, and Juvia, deciding to sit this fight out.

Deep in contemplation, she pursed her lips as she continued to brainstorm. _We need something to keep them preoccupied. Valentine's Day is coming up and I still don't have any activities planned. Hmmm…_

"Uh, Mira?" Wendy peered closer. She waved her hand in front of her face, waiting for a reaction.

 _I've got an idea_!

Mirajane stopped wiping. Coming back into reality, her eyes widened with glee, "Hey, everyone! How's it going?" Several eyebrows rose; she seemed so distracted _._ And—just now—her elevated mood, it scared them. She studied their faces and giggled, "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"About what," Erza inquired. She knew her well enough to know that when her eyes sparkled, she was up to no good. And she wanted in.

"Well, Valentine's Day is coming up soon…" She started.

Both Juvia's eyes and ears perked as she listened to Mirajane's plans. _Maybe this could be my chance._

* * *

The next day, the guild ordered in a single line to receive a slip of paper from Mirajane. Gray took a slip from her and scanned it for a moment, a questionnaire asking for the participants' likes and dislikes. _Why do they need to know that,_ he thought.

"Huh,' Natsu snatched the paper from Gray's hand, 'what's that?"

"It's a survey for my new matchup service," Mirajane answered. She could not wait to explain.

"Your what?"

"My new matchmaking service. Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I convinced the Master and the city of Magnolia to host a Valentine's Day festival." She practically beamed.

"But what does this have to do with a matchmaking service?" Natsu scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"You can't be this dense." Gray commented. He didn't like the sound of this, not one bit.

"Well, in the spirit of Valentine's Day, I decided that it'll be fun to pair you all up."

"Nope,' he shook his head, 'I'm not doing it." He knew that if he did this, then he will face the wrath of a certain someone.

"Oh c'mon, Gray. I think it'll be quite romantic," Erza said. A sucker for romance, she teamed up with Mirajane so she could witness the scenes from her romance novels play out in real life. Her eyes filled with stars.

"Yeah, Gray. I think it'll be fun," Lucy urged. _I could use some inspiration,_ she thought.

"No, no…,' he looked over to Juvia who flashed him a flirtatious smile, 'no." There was no way he would be set up with her this time.

Juvia, like usual, ignored him. She never pays his words any mind because his actions are different, at least on missions. He even _died_ for her at one point. _Though,_ she wondered, _will he ever come around?_ She chased after him since their initial fight and she made her feelings clear for him every day. As for him? Nothing. Maybe, _maybe_ she was too aggressive, maybe she needs to take a step back.

"What do you mean no?" An innocent Mirajane asked. Her voice as calm and clear as the ocean but her eyes looked like tsunamis. He almost shivered at the sight.

He stepped back in fear before putting his hands up and resigned, "Fine, I'll do it." Only trouble could come from this, but it was rather this than facing the wrath of a Satan Soul.

"Good." She lightly chuckled and handed him a pencil. _This is going to be fun_!

* * *

Mirajane stood in the middle of the guild with Erza, Makarov, and Kinana beside her. After sorting out the results all night, they finally made their matches.

"Now that we have your results, we can now assign your partners. Remember, this partner will be your date to the festival. When we call your names, you will receive a piece of paper with a number on it."

She motioned her arms to show off the background. The room was filled with Valentine's Day decorations. There were red, white, and pink balloons with tablecloths to match. Above the bar, a big, heart-shaped wreath made up of roses. Each table was set with large numbers placed in the middle.

Mirajane continued, "Your assigned number will be the same number for your table."

Half of the guild amazed at the decorations, the other half not too much. Their regular spots were covered in saccharine adornments.

"Okay, you may come up now."

One-by-one, each mage received a number. To her surprise, instead of a nonchalant reaction, she saw an increase in anxiety as more people received their numbers. _They are taking this seriously_ , she noted.

"What number are you?"

"Which table is this?"

"I hope I don't get…!"

The sounds of confusion, fear, and excitement all fueled her. _This is like music to my ears,_ she smiled wider. _This is going to be so much fun!_

"You're kidding me!" Macao held his face and yelled.

"No way!" Wakaba shouted.

"You can't be number 6! This has to be a mistake!" Both men checked their papers with furious zeal.

Mirajane made her way to them as they committed to making a scene. "Excuse me, but what seems to be the issue here?"

"Mira, you gotta be joking here! How'd I get this geezer?" Macao asked, his tone incredulous.

Wakaba retorted, "Geezer?! Who you calling a geezer, old man?!"

With a devious smile, she clasped her hands in front and announced, "There is no mistake. According to your respective surveys, both of you are a perfect match. You should be proud." With that being said, she turned around and chuckled. _Way too much fun._

* * *

Juvia looked down at her number and up at her surroundings, again and again, as she searched for Gray. _What number would he be?_ She remembered filling out her survey, making sure every detail described him. She couldn't have gotten anyone else.

Natsu and Lucy are at Table 10. _That seems about right_. She sucked in her breath and continued. Levy and Gajeel are Table 1. She could not help but stifle a quick chuckle at her friend's expense. He specifically told her that he would rather die than do this "stupid thing." And yet, here he was…doing that "stupid thing." Maybe it was Levy's influence, she noted before looking around for the millionth time. Elfman and Evergreen are at Table 15. She examined most of the tables, and still, she couldn't find Gray anywhere. Feeling unconfident, she wondered, _He must've gotten me and fled._ Sighing, she thought, _Maybe he isn't my partner after all. Though, if he's not, then who is?_ So far, all of her friends were taken. Maybe he's an unknown.

"…7,' she looked, '…which table is 7?" Despite it being right after 6, the table was nowhere to be found around the bickering Macao and Wakaba. She turned around and there it was. Table 7 situated near the back. Walking over, she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

There he was: her match. It was none other than the guild's most infamous S-Class mage himself, Laxus Dreyar.

Observing from the top-level, Erza and Mirajane, toasted with a flute of champagne and crafty smirks across their faces, they already knew what was to come. _This was indeed going to be so much fun._


	2. The Bet

A nonplussed Juvia stood in front of her assigned partner, mouth slightly agape. _What have I done,_ she thought. When she filled out her questionnaire, she was sure her match would be Gray. She contemplated over her answers to see what went wrong.

Laxus, on the other hand, was not too surprised. He lifted his eyebrow as he watched her coming his way, but he had a feeling that something like this would occur.

 _Typical Mirajane,_ he thought. _I might as well have some fun out of this while I can._

* * *

Leaning over the balcony, both Mirajane and Erza chuckled while witnessing Juvia's flustered reaction.

For the most part, everyone was with their typical partners. Natsu and Lucy, Alzack got Bisca, Gajeel got Levy, and Elfman got Evergreen. But this one, this particular pairing was purposely selected by them.

"I told you pairing her up with Laxus would be interesting," Mirajane said in a sing-song manner.

"Do you think they'll be able to work it out?" Erza never took her eyes off the two.

"I bet 3,000 jewels they won't last the first date." Makarov stood behind them with his hands behind his back.

They both turned to see an amused guild master. Embarrassed, Erza started defending herself, "M-Master! What are you—?"

"Fine, it's a deal," Mirajane interjected. A bet would only bring more to her enjoyment.

Makarov nodded, filling in the open space between them. _Hmm,_ he thought as he held his chin in a pensive manner. He watched Juvia interact with his grandson with interest.

"Juvia, eh? Why her?" His eyes still planted on the dumbfounded mage.

"Why not her? I think they'd look great together."

"Don't you think something will go wrong? I mean, it _is_ Laxus."

"That's true, but that's not going to happen. Not if I can help it."

* * *

"L-L-L-Laxus?!" Juvia felt herself getting hot. He smirked as he continued to listen to her breakdown.

Noticing his enjoyment in seeing her flustered, she took a deep breath, "Uh, can I—may I ask you what your number is?" She hoped that this was all a mistake. _It has to be, I was supposed to get Gray. My responses clearly indicated Gray. So why do I have Laxus?_

Keeping with his smirk, Laxus opened up the crumbled piece of paper that rested in his hand. After slightly smoothing it out with his thumbs, he extended it forward. On the paper read a bold print **7** , just like hers.

 _Oh, God! What am I going to do?_ _Am I really soul mates with Laxus? Juvia, how could you?!_ She cried internally. She kept shaking her head and muttering the word, "No."

Scrutinizing the various shades of disappointment spread across her face, he finally decided to stop her from further humiliation. She, of course, paid no attention to the growing looks that they were getting. But he was, and he wanted no part of that. It was bad enough he was forced to do this.

Leaning back, he folded his arms on his chest. "Why don't you sit down?" His face and tone matched in indifference.

"Huh? Oh—oh, okay!" She nodded and slid in opposite of him.

She started to ramble, "I-I-apologize. I was just expecting—"

"The human icicle?" Laxus answered for her, his voice had a hint of amusement.

"Yes. I didn't know that I would be paired with you—it's not like I hate you or anything. I just—"

"Want to be with your precious ice pop? I understand. The whole guild knows." Juvia felt herself blushing a bit.

There was a long and awkward silence. The two just sat there and stared at one another. Previous to the Grand Magic Games, she had never spoken to Laxus. In fact, before the Games, she thought—no, actually knew—he despised her. Not that the Grand Magic Games changed their relationship significantly. They did speak a couple of times—though mostly while observing battles—but they were brief. Now that she is in front of the notorious introvert himself, the idea of a face-to-face conversation intimidated her somewhat.

She bit her lip while thinking of what to say. Her mind went to the questionnaire. _Maybe if I just ask one of the questions on there, then I can verify it_. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she was—once again—interrupted by dimmed lights and the feedback blaring from Mirajane's microphone. Both partners turned their attention to the stage where the Mastermind herself stood.

"Hello, everyone! Now that you are all acquainted with your partners, we may now start the activities." She announced with far too much pleasure.

"Starting tomorrow, you will spend the majority of your time with your partners." Juvia's eyes widened. _What? I can barely establish a conversation with him!_

"So, when you take missions, your partner must be with you."

Laxus uttered the word, "Shit." How was he supposed to go on missions without the Thunder Legion? It's not that he couldn't, he just preferred them there. He barely knew her.

"But I was supposed to be Gray's partner for this mission." She sulked.

"Also, you are required to go on dates." Mirajane added with a wide smile.

"What?" The guild almost responded in unison.

"Dates?!" Juvia exclaimed. _But I was supposed to go on dates with Gray, not Laxus! My darling is probably going to think that I'm cheating on him! This is a travesty!_ The image of Gray walking out on her popped out, thus causing her to shriek out loud. Laxus pretended to ignore her outburst.

"Also, as one of the hosts of the Valentine's Day festival, each member of the guild must be a part of the festival and work with each other."

They, as a collective, groaned. While they may have been on the same teams, they have never worked side-by-side.

* * *

Over at Fairy Hills, Juvia sunk lower into the bath thinking about her current predicament. _Now how will Gray look at me now?_ She pouted as she felt the water go above her chin.

"What seems to be the matter?" Levy inquired as she sat up.

"I-I'm fine." She murmured to herself.

Draping her arm against the usually shy girl, Cana came closer and questioned, "What's with you? Did Gray hurt your feelings again?" That worried look on her face was a common sight after rejection.

"No-" Juvia started before being interrupted, clearly still a constant problem today, she noted.

"Then it must have been your partner. When I see him, I'll kill him!" Cana stood and proclaimed.

"Partner? You mean, Gray?" Levy asked.

Erza, who was leaning against the wall with a grin across her face, shook her head and got in.

"No, Gray isn't my partner." Juvia answered as she looked away.

"Then who is?" Wendy asked. _Of all the people in the guild, who would they pair Juvia up with,_ she pondered.

"Laxus." Erza said as she simply made her way towards them. She sunk a bit as she waited for the questions to ensue.

"Laxus! How'd you get him?!" A loud Cana asked in disbelief. Those two were opposites as far as she's concerned.

"I-I don't know. I just…" She began to trail off as she continued to think of what she put in her questionnaire.

"I can't believe it! Ha—you got Laxus and I got Gray!" Cana said in amazement.

The first part made Juvia raise her eyebrow. _What is she talking about?_ Gray? _Her_ Gray? How the hell did she get him?!

"Gray?!" Juvia repeated incredulously, practically shouting. _What match could Cana be for Gray?_

"Yeah, we both got the same number. I'd never thought we'd match. He doesn't seem like my type."

Juvia could've drowned right then and there. But, considering the fact that her body is made out of water, it'd be of no use. How did Cana get Gray? This must've been a joke.

"You know, you and Laxus would look good together," Erza said with a teasing look.

Levy nodded in agreement, thinking that the depressed water mage would cheer up. "He's lightning and you're water. Together you can make a powerful thunderstorm. Who knows? You two might make a great combination."


	3. The Date

"Water…cane!" A tired Juvia cried as she moved her arm in a circular motion to whip.

Using his Lightning Body, Laxus effortlessly dodged her attack. Within a blink of an eye, he was behind her.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." He said with a sly smirk.

She giggled, "Who said my guard was down?"

 _Plop!_

When he turned around, his eyes almost popped in surprise. There was an army about fifty Juvias surrounding him.

"Water…clones!"

 _Heh, not bad._ He thought before getting into stance.

"Multiple water slicer!" The Juvias exclaimed as they aimed at him.

"Nice try!" He said as he jumped mid-air.

Suddenly, ten Juvias were formed from beneath him. They all shouted in unison, "Water…cane!"

"Ha! I got you now!" The real Juvia pointed. Her hands raised as she attempted to control her clones.

"Heh." He flashed a grin.

The water whips held onto his leg and attempted to drag him down. However, before he could be brought down, a surge of electricity passed through his leg through the water and to the clones, inevitably dissipating them. Juvia gasped, she had to think of something sooner before he comes after the real one. She was already running out of magic energy.

Using his rapid speed, he managed to dissipate all of the clones, leaving the both of them on the field. Juvia sucked in her breath, preparing to create her water shield but was stopped by the large fist that punched through it. Her eyes widened; she almost stopped breathing. Here she was, face-to-face with him. She couldn't believe the amount of power he was emitting at the moment.

With a smug expression on his face, he pulled back his fist and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Never leaving her anxious eyes, he said, "We're finished for the day." She felt so small, not just physically either. He certainly lived up to his status. Nodding, she turned towards her picnic basket that was lying 50 ft away.

Laxus' idea of a date was training. She didn't like it, but she understood. After all, he was a man that valued strength. She supposed that he'd want his date to be strong too, or he wasn't the romantic type. Probably both. But due to her idyllic views on romance, a date is still a date and should be treated as such. Even if she didn't like him romantically, she could at least try to make it a bit romantic. On her powder blue blanket, she took out the food and plates from the picnic basket and began to set them.

Laxus stood there in slight awe. He hadn't expected a picnic; he just wanted to train her for their future S-Class missions. He didn't expect an actual date, no less a rather romantic-looking one. Maybe it was just him and this was actually all innocent. However, knowing her reputation for being dramatic and slightly delusional, this could pose as a future issue.

 _Let's hope she doesn't fall in love with me_ , he thought with a shudder. He didn't want to be Gray 2.0.

* * *

Juvia looked up to face him, a sign that she was finished, and flashed him a tired smile as she motioned towards the food with her hand, "Please, come sit and eat." A bit reluctant, Laxus sat across from her and grabbed a sandwich set on his plate.

She watched intently as he took a bite with hesitance. He kept his look of indifference like an impenetrable mask. She internally giggled at him. _Even while he's eating, he's still acting tough._

"I see this is your first picnic," she observed.

"Huh,' he asked, a bit caught off guard, "what are you talking about?"

"Judging from your actions, I'm assuming this is the first time you have ever been to a picnic. Or you're afraid of me. Either way, you're being extra cautious," she replied. He didn't know if it was her tiredness or his actions that made her speaking voice tinge with melancholy.

Just before he could answer, she continued, "It's okay, I understand. You were not expecting me, me neither."

He stopped eating and finally asked, "What is your deal with Gray anyway? Why do you always follow him around?"

Juvia smiled wistfully as she thought of the man in question, "He took away my rain." Thinking about it, tears welled up in her eyes.

Laxus' expression went from confusion to nervousness as she started to cry. _Fuck,_ he thought, _I hate it when women cry._ He closes his eyes, muttering, "Er…what do I do?"

Juvia sobbed even harder to the point that clouds became a dark overcast and it rained. Once she took notice of this, she looked up at her confused partner and began to sob even harder. "J-J-Juvia's sorry. Juvia didn't mean to bring the rain again!" She continued to cry harder in third person.

She internally slapped herself for speaking in third person. It was a habit she has been trying to break since the Grand Magic Games as part of her Juvia 2.0 look. Though, she found it hard to break. Whenever she got upset, she would do it. She was beginning to make Laxus' head spin as it rained harder and the ocean's currents became slightly irregular. _Her power,_ he remarked to himself.

"Uh…don't cry. Please, don't cry!" He almost pleaded. He never knew what to do during a situation as this, especially on a date. With a deep breath, he came closer to her and gave her an awkward pat on her back. _I'll kill Mira and the old geezer for this_!

"Hmm…" She realized that the usual standoffish man was trying to comfort her.

All at once, the raining ceased, the sky cleared, and the ocean calmed. She sighed and shook her head, looking up at him. "Juvia—I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this."

He looked at her in slight bewilderment. _If this is what she can do while sad, could you imagine her enraged?_ "It's okay," he said in an even voice.

Her eyes went from him to their surroundings. Everything had gotten wet, from the blankets to the food. She bit her lip and blushed apologetically. "I'm sorry! I'll clean this up right away."

She leaned over and put everything away into the basket before standing upright. When she looked over at her larger partner, she realized that, he too, was soaking wet. She buried her face into her hands and nearly jumped in shock. "I-I'm sorry you got all wet."

He shrugged, "Whatever, it's no big deal."

"Yes, it _is_! I ruined our date _and_ you got wet! Come over and you can take a shower. I'll clean those for you right away." She insisted with her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

Laxus paused for a minute. She seemed harmless, but he knew that something like this would be considered more than that if other people saw. Normally he wouldn't care, but being seen leaving her apartment would cause speculation. And his personal life was something he liked to keep _away_ from the guild for as long as possible.

He took a deep breath, putting hands in his pockets, "Okay, fine."

"Yay!" She jumped before linking her arm with his and almost dragged him along. He was a little surprised by her sudden touchiness.

"Just don't fall in love with me." He thought he kept it to himself but she heard him.

* * *

Looking up at him, she flashed a smile. "Don't be silly! My heart belongs to only one man, Gray, and no one else." Her voice was alive and cheerful. "Now come on. I don't want you to catch cold."

"We're here!" Juvia said, walking into her room.

Laxus stood in the doorway, almost frozen. _What the hell,_ he thought.

Juvia's apartment seemed to be a museum dedicated to Gray. There were Gray posters and Gray pictures. There were, what seemed to Laxus, about a million Gray plushies. There were Gray pillows, Gray blankets. Gray everything. And quite frankly, for someone who was known to be fearless, it slightly scared him. _Please don't fall in love with me_ , he damn near prayed silently.

"Laxus?" He snapped back into reality to see a confused Juvia in front of him.

"Why are you just standing there? You can come in."

"No," he said flatly.

"Huh? But why, I thought you were going to bathe while I clean your clothes?"

"I…am not stepping one foot inside," he protested. In the corner of his eye, he could see more Gray memorabilia, ones that Juvia could make a fortune off if she sold them to the guild's store.

"B-But why?" She couldn't understand his reluctance. She felt a bit self-conscious. Was it not tidy enough? Did it stink?

"Because as long as those ice princess stuff is here, I refuse to come in."

"Huh?" She looked around. A light switched in her head, "Oh, you mean my Gray stuff?" She giggled a bit. _That was all?_ A bit of relief washed over her because it meant nothing was wrong with her place.

Facing him, she said, "If you wanted me to take these away, you could have just asked. I'll put them in my room,"

"No, I don't want you to hide them. I want you to get rid of them. Permanently," he demanded.

Juvia felt her eye twitch in slight annoyance. "What do you mean, get rid of them? They're mine!"

"I mean, destroy them. All of it."

"W-What?" She almost cried.

"You heard me. _All of it_. I want them gone."

"B-But why-y-y-y?"

Laxus could sense an upcoming break down. After witnessing an earlier sight, he was not going to risk another. He sighed. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her that it repulsed him or that it was plain old creepy. He needed another way.

"Eh, don't you think you're doing a bit…too much?" He asked trying to sound calm as he thought of words .

"What do you mean too much?" Her eyes were almost ready to release a flood.

"I mean, don't you think you're coming on a bit too strong with Gray? I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you toned down on the affection."

She whimpered, "R-Really?"

"I'm sure if he saw all of this stuff he would freak out more than usual, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes." She saw his point. _Maybe I am coming on too strong._ "What do I do now?" She asked.

"Why don't we just get rid of the stuff? It'll help you in the future."

"You think so?" Her eyes were reminiscent of a puppy.

"Absolutely. As a guy, I think this is a tad bit too much." _A complete understatement, if anything._

She blinked a couple of times before cracking a warm smile, "Thank you, Laxus!" She ran up to him, giving him a hug.

Laxus, completely off guard, just stood there. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

A transformed Mirajane and Erza stood behind them in tiny salamander forms. They had been sitting there for five minutes.

"I knew learning Transformation magic would be useful one day." Erza remarked to herself.

"This is all going according to plan." Mirajane said deviously, stroking her chin.

"Wait until we tell the Master." They said in unison.

* * *

Laxus felt the presence of someone, or some people. _This magic energy, it feels like…a couple of nosy bastards. I'm going to kill them._ He thought, aware of Erza and Mirajane's hidden presence.

Breaking away from the hug, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Now, gather all the stuff," he commanded.

"Alright, sir!" She jumped and straightened her posture, acting as a soldier.

She ran around the room, gathering almost everything Gray-like she could find and piling them in the middle of her living room. Piles upon piles of plushies, pillows, blankets, pictures, posters—were all on the floor.

He walked over to her and examined the pile before him and then looked down at her.

"Is this all?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Hmm…" He examined her face for a moment.

A faint sound came from her closet. _What the hell was that?_ Juvia couldn't hear it, but he could. He looked back at her and then focused on the closet. It sounded like something was moving in there. He stalked towards the closet like an animal approaching a dangerous enemy.

Juvia's eyes widened, she silently prayed he wouldn't open it. Before she ended her prayer, he opened the door and out came a ton more Gray memorabilia. And to make matters worse, they all hit Laxus in the face. An unamused Laxus stood there, annoyed and ready to electrocute everything.

"I thought you said that was everything." He continued to stand there.

Juvia bit her lip. "It was everything…in the living room."

He took a deep breath, still not facing her. _This is going to be a lot of work_ , he thought. "I…want… _everything._ "

Juvia gulped at the thought of more Gray items being confiscated. "Everything?" She asked almost above a whisper.

"Everything."

Within an hour, almost everything Gray-related was destroyed by Laxus. Electrocuted, fried, and turned into ashes. The only thing Juvia was allowed to keep was two photos: a group photo of the guild and one from a mission with Gray. That was it, and only going to be it.

After she was permitted to keep those photos, she jumped for joy and hugged him very tight while thanking him. At first, she thought that Laxus was a cruel man but then she realized that he had a nice side to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't fall in love with me." He replied, his tone was indifferent again.


	4. The Preparations

"Now!" Laxus aimed at the targets.

Juvia nodded at him. Pushing her palms towards the enemy's direction, she shouted, "Water lock!"

Just as the lightning hit their bodies, so did the water, intensifying their electrocution. They watched in satisfaction as the enemy fried before Juvia dropped the spell.

"Not bad." Laxus observed with a small smirk on his face. _Not bad at all._

* * *

Sitting at his usual table, Natsu sat with his best friend Happy, devouring their second plate of food.

"Uh, Natsu?"

"Yeah, Happy?"

"Do you see what I see?" Happy asked.

"What?" Natsu turned to his friend in confusion.

"Them." The cat pointed to his target, not once looking away for a second. Laxus and Juvia were entering the guild. Natsu's eyes followed Happy's, eager to see what was so surprising. And then, he noticed.

"Is that—?"

"Yep." Happy quickly replied, attempting to match his tone.

"But, how…?"

"I don't know."

They weren't the only ones gawking at the pair. Several others were watching them too.

"Oi, what is going on here?" Gajeel was looking perplexed as he tried to take in the sight. He just came from a mission with Levy and wanted to get a quick drink before he went home.

When Juvia told him that her partner was going to be Laxus, he laughed. He knew those two were polar opposites. He half expected her to run crying to him about how mean Laxus was and continue to complain about not getting Gray, but she didn't, at least not anymore.

He watched as his best friend laugh and tease with the same guy that started an entire guild civil war over the both of them joining. He could not believe it. _What happened in a week?_

"Oh, them? Aren't they just cute?" Mirajane commented sweetly. Her plan was coming closer and closer to fruition and it was glorious.

"When did they…?" He couldn't even finish his sentence because Laxus turned around and shot a murderous glare. The thought of Juvia and that brute together was truly puzzling. _What could she possibly have in common with this guy?_

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, rumor has it is that they have been getting a lot closer lately. He has become a regular visitor at Fairy Hills. And, according to some, they've been training together too."

"You're kidding me, right?" He couldn't believe it. _What the hell was going on between those two?_ _And why didn't she tell me?_

She shook her head and smiled wider, leaning closer to him, 'You know, I never thought that these two would get along so well." She remarked, enjoying her torture of the man.

 _The Master owes me 3,000 jewels._ She silently giggled to herself.

"Who would have thought?" Levy said, taking her eyes away from her book.

Wendy nodded, "Do you think they're actually dating?"

"I don't know, but those too _do_ look awfully close."

"I wonder what they talk about." Lucy mused.

They kept taking peeks at the Thunder Legion's table where the people in question were sitting. Their curiosities piqued once they saw them walk in.

A shadow fell over the group before a booming voice startled them, "What are you two looking at?" Erza stood over them with an eyebrow raised, arms folded.

They shook in unison, "N-Nothing, just talking!"

"What are you guys hiding?" Erza's eyes veered towards their center of attention. Facing Laxus' intense glare, she smiled at him before turning away.

"Hmph, how adorable." She was almost gushing at how cute they looked. Even Laxus' glare was adorable.

* * *

Hanging out with Juvia, Laxus realized, was not as bad as he thought. She was quite the strong mage when she wanted to be. In fact, during one of their last missions, they summoned an entire thunderstorm with ease and brought down an entire guild at a faster time than his self-proclaimed 'bodyguards.' Plus, she was good at cooking and always brought him a plate, which was great, considering all he ate was takeout. All in all, he grew a little fond of her. She was like his little puppy, or Exceed.

Instead of sitting at their assigned corner table (it was broken from a previous brawl), the duo sat with the other members of the Thunder Legion.

"Your face was all…hmph." Juvia teased as she tried to mimic his famous scowl.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Shut up, I do not look like that." Her face looked like she had been sucking lemons and quite frankly, it was offensive. He did _not_ look like that.

She giggled, "Yes, you do! _Especially_ , when you're angry."

Bickslow and his babies teasingly agreed, "Yeah, you totally do!" Freed stifled a giggle.

"Tch! Who asked you?" He looked away, noticing that he was still the room's focus of attention.

 _They've been doing this since we came in._

"Why don't you all take a picture?" He sent them all a hard glare, causing their eyes to disperse elsewhere.

Juvia, unaware of everything going on, looked around at the guild mates but they had already gone back to what they were doing. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Just some losers staring," he muttered before turning back to the table.

"Oh." She paused for a bit in thought before flashing him a smile and continuing the conversation with the others.

He would never—he could never—admit it out loud, but he found her to be pretty cute, that is _when_ she looked innocent.

Making eye contact from across the room, both Mirajane and Erza nodded towards each other. _Now, it's time to implement Plan B._

* * *

Walking away from the bar, a rather enthusiastic-looking Mirajane made her way to the stage. Erza, who could not conceal her excitement, followed her. As if on cue, the lights dimmed and the spotlight shone on her once she stepped onstage. Clasping her hands together, she commanded the guild's attention.

"Hello, everyone!" She greeted in a sing-song voice.

Immediately, the room erupted in cheer for her. Most of the men—of course—cheered louder than necessary.

"Thank you for participating in this year's matchmaking service."

"We were forced to." Macao and Wakaba both replied in slight annoyance. They became targets of Erza's menacing scowl, hiding underneath their tables.

Ignoring the two, Mirajane continued, "Now that week one is over, it's time to announce the plans for the festival."

Hearing a few groans, Erza decided that Mirajane is too nice for the job. She stepped towards the front, "Next week, we will host the Valentine's Day dance and the whole guild is required to attend." She continued, "And the day after, is the Valentine's Day festival."

Mirajane added, "Since we are partnering with the town of Magnolia, not only is every member to attend but we will also help with all of the festival construction."

The groans grew louder but then halted to muted noises due to Erza drawing her sword, "Is there a problem?"

"No!" Everyone agreed in unison.

"Good. Anyways, it's the least we could do since we're always destroying the town. Isn't that right, Natsu?" She looked over at the mage in question, mindlessly stuffing his mouth with chicken.

"Hah?" His words muffled, his mouth filled with food.

"Ew," Lucy moved away from him, "you're gonna get it on my shirt!"

"There will be no destroying the town, _right_ Natsu?" Erza's tone made it clear that it is an order, not a question.

He swallowed hard and nodded, "Y-Yes, Erza!"

"Good, tomorrow you all will get your work assignments."

"How lame," Laxus stated. He already disliked the whole matchmaking thing, but now there's a dance.

Turning to him, Juvia asked, "What's lame?"

"This whole thing: first a festival, now a dance? It's so corny."

"I don't know, I think this might be fun. We'll get to dress up, eat different foods, and play games." Juvia already submitted herself in a fantasy where she's linked arm-in-arm with Gray, forgetting that she already had a date.

Freed nodded, "Yes, why not have some fun, Laxus?" He, himself, is a romantic and appreciated events like this.

"Yeah, what harm could it do?" Bickslow shrugged.

"I think this'll be fun. Just another way I can show up Erza and force her to acknowledge that I'm the _true_ Queen of the Fairies." Evergreen, with her eyes closed, practically lit up with glee.

"Who will show me up?" Erza stood right in front of Evergreen.

Evergreen adjusted her glasses before giggling, "Afraid of some competition, Erza?"

"I'm afraid of nothing."

"Good, then how about we wager a little bet?"

Erza smiled. _Another bet, eh?_ "I'm listening…"

"The best dressed woman at the festival shall be crowned the _true_ Queen of the Fairies. If I win, you shall bow to me."

"And if I win?"

"I shall bow to you and acknowledge you by your nickname, Titania."

Erza looked every bit of mischievous, "How about we make things more interesting?" Her tone grew darker as she said, "I make you my slave for a week?"

"Fine, if I win, you will have to be _my_ slave for a week." Evergreen flipped her hair and grinned.

Everyone else at the table—except Laxus—felt a chill down their spine. Erza, considered the strongest female mage in the guild, had quite the sadistic side. Thinking about how she turned the tables on poor Mirajane when she became her slave for a day as enough evidence. Not to mention her punches were quite lethal.

After Erza walked away, Juvia turned to Evergreen with concern. "I don't think I would have done that if I were you." While she may have been friends with her, she knew that Erza had a slave-driving side.

"Yeah, Ever. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Bickslow responded.

Shaking her head, Evergreen chuckled. "Please, Erza is no match for me! She may be stronger, but I'm the one _with_ fashion sense."

"Whatever." Laxus replied. He knew she is going to get carried away.

Evergreen looked over at him. _Is that so?_ Grabbing one of Juvia's hands, she pulled the her up. "C'mon, Juvia!" She dragged the girl towards her.

"W-Where are we going?" A scared Juvia asked.

Evergreen announced almost maniacally. "We're going to the shopping district! We need to pick out our outfits! Goodbye boys!" She waved with less care.

"Huh? But-" Juvia could not even finish her protests because she was being dragged across the floor by an overzealous Evergreen.

Laxus watched them both leave the guild before uttering, "Women."


	5. Shopping

"No...No… _NO_!' Evergreen tossed yet another dress as she rummaged through the racks.

Juvia bobbed her head side-to-side as she struggled seeing to see above the mountain high pile. Evergreen—dissatisfaction aside—continued to throw clothes at her. With one hand, Evergreen held up a purple dress and brought it to the light. With the other, she pushed up her glasses with her index finger as she examined the dress.

She raised her nose in disgust, "How am I supposed to beat Erza with this?" It had only been an hour into shopping and she was already disappointed.

Trying to put her pile back onto the racks, Juvia sighed inwardly. Shopping with Evergreen was far more taxing than she ever expected. In the hour that they had been out, she watched as Evergreen blitzed through every section available. The only person that could rival her shopping habits was Erza who was already a force to be reckoned with. At this point, she'd rather be training with Laxus.

* * *

Laxus sipped his beer as Mirajane went on with their rather one-sided conversation. He casually listened as she excitedly went on about the festival preparations. Rumor had spread throughout the town that the guild is inviting every guild in Fiore to celebrate with them. Mirajane had her eyes set on pairing some people from the guilds with other Fairy Tail members.

"And there's going to be fireworks—I need to talk about Natsu about that." She looked up from her wiping to Laxus who was absently nodding.

"Laxus? Laxus?" She peered closer to his face that was snapping back to attention. "Are you listening to me?"

"Not really." He said honestly.

But before she could reply, the door opened and a smile crept on her face. She looked over at the nonchalant dragon slayer and asked, "What are you thinking about? Juvia?"

Laxus smirked. He knew exactly what she and Erza and the old man were up to. If there is anything those three loves more, it's a challenge. Mirajane liked setting people up, Erza has an obsession with romance, and the elderly Master loved reforming people. In theory, the whole situation is perfect for the trio. But, they forgot to factor in the most important thing in the equation: _him._

"Hey, Mira! We're back from our mission." Gray said coolly, taking a seat next to Laxus.

Mirajane stood up straight and turned to the ice mage. With a wide smile, she greeted to the two other mages in front of her.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Awesome!' Cana slapped Gray's open palm. 'We kicked those bastards' asses!"

"Well, that's great. I knew you two would make a great team." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, who knew the ice boy over here had it in him?"

"I could say the same about the guild drunk." Gray laughed.

Mirajane raised her eyebrow in intrigue. Her eyes turned to a stoic Laxus whose stoic demeanor was finally noticed by Cana.

"Oh, Laxus! I didn't even notice you!" She said brightly.

He noted that she was oddly in a good mood. Not that she was always in a bad mood, but she wasn't this happy…unless she was drunk. He turned to look at her and spotted the beer bottle in her hand. Well, she wasn't drunk but she had been drinking something stronger.

"New booze?" He remarked.

"Y-Yeah!" She hiccupped and giggled. "The client owned a bar by Hargeon and gave me as much free alcohol as I—no, _we_ wanted."

"She finally got introduced to Vodka." Gray commented.

"Mm." Laxus nodded.

As he was turning back to his drink, Cana grabbed onto his shoulder. He deeply sighed. All he wanted was some peace and now she's bothering him. "What do you want?"

Cana looked at Mirajane, the two exchanging knowing glances, and then back to him. "What? Is that how you talk to Juvia?"

Both Mirajane and Cana chuckled, causing Laxus to glare at Cana. Gray, who was looking elsewhere, focused his attention back to them. _Juvia?_ And that was when he remembered who her partner was. Gray smiled and asked, "How's the lunches made out of your face?"

Laxus turned to Gray, taking a sip from his drink, "Not bad." Gray's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious.

"You're joking, right?" He asked, thinking about all those times Juvia made things with his face on them.

"Yeah, she's not too bad."

"Sounds like someone l—i—kes her." Cana teased in a sing-song voice.

Laxus noticed the other man's bewildered face and shook his head. He could understand why he would be annoyed with Juvia, but what he could not understand why she would continue to pursue him. No matter how many times she explained it, it still sounded stupid to him. _He took away my rain_ did not make any type of sense when she kept getting rejected. But then again, he could never understand women. Since he was used to the overzealousness of Freed, he didn't mind Juvia. In fact, those two got along unsurprisingly well.

"Whatever," Laxus replied. Since Mirajane wanted to have some fun at his expense, why can't he?

"Oh, so you _do_ like her?" Cana persisted with her teasing.

Laxus neither confirmed nor denied. He did not have to look at Gray to know that he became more uncomfortable at the topic. _It's not my fault that you kept pushing her away._

Cana's eyes travelled in several directions in a rapid manner, "Ooh, where's Juvia?!" She was even more eager to find her. Mirajane's smile grew Cheshire-like.

"She went shopping with Evergreen," Lucy said as she walked over to the bar with Levy not too far behind. Natsu and Happy tried to eat Erza's cake and she knocked both out with a single punch.

"Really? Then we should go too!" Cana loudly declared.

"Did someone say shopping?" Erza's booming voice frightened most of the bar except Laxus, who was becoming even more irritated at the noise.

The bar turned to the menacing aura that draped over him, feeling a slight chill down their backs. "Uh…" Levy tried to speak but stopped as she continued to walk closer to them.

"I cannot wait! There are some bakeries in town that I want to try!" Erza practically squealed.

"They were just going now." Mirajane readily responded as she wiped another cup down.

"Really?! Then, let's go girls!" Erza pointed towards the door.

Feeling uneasy, the girls stood up straight as if they were in military formation. Before they could even blink, they found themselves dragged across the guild's floors. Their screams suppressed due to Erza's lightning fast speed as she ran towards the village. Mirajane giggled and Gray let out a breath. "Remind me never to go shopping with Erza."

* * *

"This is supposed to be _the_ premier boutique in Magnolia. I have a good feeling about this." Evergreen hauled poor Juvia down the cobblestone streets of the village despite her constant protests.

"W-Wait!" Juvia cried, almost feeling her shoulder dislocate from Evergreen's forceful dragging.

"What is it now, Juvia?"

"We have been to several stores already, we bought all of this stuff, and you _still_ haven't found anything you like. What makes you so sure this one is the place?" Juvia could feel the bags weighing down on her.

Evergreen put her hands on her hips, "My, my, don't we have a lot to learn?"

"Learn? Learn what? I thought we were just shopping for a dance? Is that not what we're doing?"

Evergreen chuckled lightly. "Oh Juvia, how… _naïve_ of you! You see, this isn't just _a_ dance; this is _the_ dance."

"I don't get it."

"You see, this event will further establish me as the Queen of Fairies. And this,' she flashed a grin, 'this will be the first time that you and Laxus truly go out in public."

"What does that have to do with any—" Juvia gasped as she got a mental picture of the whole thing.

"But-But I like Gray, _not_ Laxus! What if Gray thinks I'm actually with Laxus?! What if—What if he doesn't want me anymore?!"

Evergreen observed as Juvia's pale skin turned a scorching red, a sign of her famous over-thinking. She couldn't lie and say that the woman didn't amuse her, because she did. It still baffled her that she and Laxus were matched. Juvia, this sweet, friendly, devoted—albeit a bit too devoted—woman and Laxus, this cold, indifferent man. What did they possibly have in common, or what did they possibly even talk about. Freed had to tell her that this was not a joke. The whole relationship seemed more like a social experiment instead of actual matchmaking, something she could get behind. The whole thing fascinated her more as days went by. Evergreen felt a shift in the atmosphere. _Oh God, not…_

"Hello, Evergreen!" Erza greeted from behind. Her rival suffered a headache.

* * *

Only Laxus and Gray sat at the bar. Mirajane went to discuss some important matters with the Master. Both men drank in silence as they observed their surroundings.

Gray broke his silence. "So Juvia, huh?" It was something that bugged him. How could they even get along? It felt strange just thinking about it.

Not bothering to look at him, Laxus replied, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing," Gray muttered. He could feel the man's irritation.

Laxus felt entertained; he wanted the man to press him further so he would not lose the moment.


	6. Valentine's Day Dance

It was the night of the Valentine's Day dance. The guild was decorated red and white and pink all over. Heart-shaped balloons filled the room, the tables were set with white cloths, the streamers were sprawled across the room and above each table. People either entered with their partners or waited at the door for them to arrive.

Laxus had not seen much of Juvia. Not ever since she went dress shopping with Evergreen. When he would see her, it was brief. Their interactions were limited since their time consisted of helping with festival construction. They did not talk much—not as much as they were used to. They did not even meet for regular training sessions. And he was annoyed.

He did not even know why he was annoyed. She was nothing to him. Yes, he liked her cooking and her motherly ways—but it was much more. He did not miss her like a son misses a mother. It was different than that. More like a friend, or maybe a little sister, that constantly bugged him. Though, he guessed it was good that he would not have to be present for her constant mentioning of Gray. But even still, she grew on him.

On this particular day, Laxus did not see her at all. All she said to him was that she would meet him there. The woman he did spend a lot of time with, however, was Evergreen. She proclaimed herself as his official stylist, barging into his home earlier in the day with Elfman hauling the dozens of shopping bags in tow. Sometimes Laxus felt sorry for him. Having Evergreen as a match, even if they were actually dating had to be a lot to handle. The woman was the definition of high maintenance.

" _I've brought some potential outfits to wear tonight." She said proudly._

" _I don't need any 'outfits.' I'll just wear what I always wear." He replied._

 _She threw her head back and laughed, "You need to wear a better outfit than the usual long jacket and leather pants combo." He was slightly hurt. The way she said it made him seem...basic._

" _For the occasion tonight, you need something better."_

" _And what is that?"_

" _You'll see." Her grin was devious, almost as if she were going to do a scientific experiment._

Evergreen styling him would have bothered him on a regular day, but he knew her. She would choose something simple that he would actually wear: a violet dress button-down shirt, fitted, black dress pants, black belt, and matching shoes. And no tie—he did not like ties. The only thing left untouched was his hair. He kept it short and spiky—the way he liked it.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed until Juvia arrived. When she stepped foot into the hall, Laxus was not the only one that took notice. Many others did as well. Her blue locks were blown out, cascading down her back, almost covering her strapless, plum dress. The silver heels enhanced her height, elongated her legs. He was a bit shocked; she looked good. But will he would not admit it to himself. At least publicly, that is.

She observed the filled room, looking for her partner. Her eyes stopped when she spotted him waiting at a nearby table. "Laxus!" She waved her silver clutch before power-walking towards him. When he looked up, she hurried to give him a hug before looking at him and smiling shyly.

"So, she is alive after all." He says sarcastically.

Her pale face turned pink, "I'm sorry I'm late. Evergreen was just— "She was interrupted by the devil herself, stepping in between them. She flips her hair and straightened her back, "We were getting ready."

He raised his eyebrow, "Several days long?"

She chuckled a bit. "You know, it takes girls far longer to get ready. And by the looks of us both, it was certainly worth it." She gestured for him to look at both of their outfits. Her hair was done; her brown hair was also given a fresh blowout; her tresses were shiny. She wore a form-fitting emerald green number that gave showed off her figure. "How do we look?" She asks.

"Fine." He replies flatly.

The rest of the Thunder Legion came over, greeting the rest of the crew. Freed looked majestic in his Victorian-inspired crimson suit and hair slicked back into a ponytail. And so, did Bickslow. He exchanged his mask for sunglasses and a nice, navy blue suit set. He was also styled by Evergreen.

Taking notice of how Laxus' eyes were still on Juvia, Evergreen pushes the other woman towards his direction. "Isn't she beautiful?" She commented. She turns to Juvia, "You have such a lovely figure," before turning back to him. "Don't you just love how she just fills out her outfit?" He looks at his friend with suspicion before giving making a vague noise, "Mm."

"No matter what dress she tried on, she always looked good in them. At one point, we didn't know what to do. So, we just chose one randomly." He just looked at her and her back at him. His eyes said, _don't even try it._ Her eyes playfully said, _don't pretend that I haven't noticed._ They continued their staring match before she adjusted her glasses and looked away. When she sees Elfman eying her, she makes an excuse to leave, dragging both Freed and Bickslow away.

* * *

Gray did not want to go. But he wanted to see everyone. And Cana wanted to go for the free alcohol. Honestly, they should have sent her to rehab a long time ago. Though, no matter how drunk she was, she was always fun. When they walked in, Cana pointed out Juvia and he looks in her direction. He was taken aback. She truly looked stunning. Her smile was bright, her behavior was animated. She looked like she was really into her conversation with Laxus. Before he could do anything, Cana drags him to her direction.

"Hey, Juvia!" Cana cheerfully greeted.

"Hello, Cana!" She matched her tone. When she looked at Gray, she held her breath a bit before exhaling.

"Hello, Gray!" She said in a more restrained manner. He looked handsome. Instead of his usual short button-up shirt and dark pants, he decided to wear some crisp, white shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes.

"You look great!" Cana added. And so, did Cana and her tan skin in her pink cutout dress. Of course, Erza picked it out for her.

"Thank you, so do you." She answers shyly.

Laxus, looking away from both women, notices Gray looking at Juvia. The man seemed to be checking her out, from head to toe. He let out a sly grin. It is not like Laxus dislikes Gray, he basically grew up with him. However, if there was one topic that annoyed him these past few weeks, it was Gray and Juvia's persistent praise and worry of him. He annoyed him, but he could not understand why. He probably felt sorry for her. He grew a bit sympathetic towards her. He had told her, if they were going to get along, she would need to cut it out with the Gray bullshit and she agreed to it, for the most part. And she was doing well. But the fact that he was now just noticing her irked him. Suddenly, a light bulb turned on.

Looking at Juvia, he put his arm around her. "You know, you don't look too bad." He says with a smirk, "Were you trying to match me?" He said as he took note of their similar-colored outfits. It was simple, it was subtle. It was just what he needed to get a reaction out of her. Of course, in Juvia fashion, she blushed and denied, "N-N-No, I just—Evergreen said this color would look great on me." She said defensively.

"And she was right. It looks good on you anyway." He continued, his smirk never leaving his lips.

Cana smiled wider, giving Juvia a slight nudge with her elbow. _What was going on with him?_ She thought. Whatever it was, she liked it. And that was all he needed to do to get a reaction out of Gray.

In his peripheral vision, he could see Gray look away and clench his jaw. Just slightly. He could tell the other man was uncomfortable, as he should be. Every day she outpoured him with love and he just rejected her at each and every time. But she still, like a stray puppy, kept going back for more. Of course, he was annoyed.

Maybe he liked the fact that she was extra doting. Juvia was like Freed but cuter. Maybe it was the motherly side to her. It could be the reason why he tolerated her for so long, since he grew up without his mother. He did not know. But it endeared her to him.

He continued with more compliments, "It suits you, you should wear it more." She gushes, she was not expecting that compliment from him.

Gray found himself irritated without explanation. He could not put his finger on it. He was positive he felt nothing from her but he could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy. She was focused on Laxus. It was a relief at first to be away from her, but now it annoyed him whenever he saw them together. She was different. She acted different-less clingy and more restrained. If it was a month ago, she would be all over him. Now, it's a polite greeting and quick small talk before she started talking about her adventures with Laxus. Laxus _this_ , Laxus _that_.

He could not, for the life of him, understand how she and Laxus could get along. They were nothing alike. He did not even want her in the guild in the first place! And now, they are close friends? He could not believe it. _What would they even talk about anyways?_

Juvia, trying to get over Laxus' sudden appreciation for purple, looks over at Gray and comments, "That's a nice shirt you're wearing." Gray with a smirk—the same smirk as Laxus—says, "You bought it, remember?" She was stunned. The fact that he remembered that small detail. Meanwhile, Laxus was not impressed. But instead of saying anything further, he just continued to observe the other man.

"It was at Hargeon, I think." Gray says with confidence.

"Yes, I remember that mission. I didn't think you still had it." She was touched. Cana just looked and observed. As she thought, Gray had liked Juvia. She could not wait to tell Erza.


	7. Valentine's Day Dance II

_Cana's knees were buckling. This was heavy. She's fought forces of evil, she's battled hangovers that could have killed 100 men. But she could not handle this: the million shopping bags weighing her down._

 _Levy and Cana were already holding their own huge piles of clothes. Lucy had collapsed and was buried underneath the shopping bags._

" _Everything has to be perfect." Erza says to herself as she rushes off to another clothing rack. What Mirajane and her were planning was something special. They wanted to make the couple a thing._

" _What has to be perfect?" Lucy says from under the rubble._

" _I don't really care. All I know is that I'm tired and need a drink!" Cana replies._

" _Why are we here, Erza? We already have our outfits picked out!" Levy whines. She was smaller than the other three but surprisingly held her own._

" _And another thing: WHY is Evergreen here? Isn't she supposed to be your competition?!" Cana asked._

 _Evergreen made her way towards Erza, a smirk never leaving her face. "You have everything prepared?" Erza asked as she ignored the others._

" _You know it!" Evergreen replied back. What the others did not know was that Erza and Evergreen's competition was not simply a game of best-dressed, but of matchmaking. Evergreen found her way inside of Mirajane and Erza's bet. Their bet: who could make Juvia and Laxus fall for each other._

" _We're gonna get Juvia and Laxus together." Erza stated. "And we need all the help that we can get."_

 _Gray is a good partner_ , Cana thinks, but she often finds him looking at Laxus and Juvia every once in a while. In a distance, Erza signals Cana to the side. Cana is going to be a lookout for them.

* * *

Mirajane is at the DJ booth with Max and his broomstick. No, they did **not** match together. Taking hold of the microphone, she announces, "And now it is time to slow things down, everyone."

Everyone in the hall paired with their respective partners. Laxus scoffs in his seat. He did not like to dance. Juvia did, however, so she encouraged him with pleading eyes. He refuses.

She leans closer to him, "Please, Laxus! I love this song!"

"No." He says with no hesitation.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because I don't dance."

"Please!" She pleaded again.

"Look, if you want to dance, go dance by yourself." He stated.

Juvia sighed. _He could be so stubborn at times._ She gets up from her seat and starts doing a simple two-step and smooth arm motions. Laxus looks at her as if she had gone crazy.

She continued to dance, never stopping her eye contact with Laxus. She dances in front, behind, and all around him. He found it amusing, "You can stop now."

"I'll stop if you dance with me." She pleads again, this time her moves included twirls.

He caves in, "Alright, I'll dance with you. But one song." He negotiated. She practically squealed, "Deal!"

Juvia takes his hand and tries to bring him towards the center but he remains still as a rock. She turned to face him.

"Here. I stay here and only here." He says carefully. He did not want to be in the spotlight. Their side table was fine enough. Not much attention would be on them.

"Okay!" She nods.

As they take their position, Laxus murmurs something to himself. "What was that?" She asked. "I said, icantdance." He said it much quicker and lower that she could not keep up with him. "Pardon me?" She asked with a concerned term. _Why was he speaking inaudibly?_

"I said that I can't dance." He said slightly more coherently.

"Is that what you said?" Juvia responded with a smile. "That doesn't matter. A slow dance is about you and your partner. I don't mind that you can't." He tried his best to stifle a chuckle.

* * *

Laxus was not the bad dancer he portrayed himself as. He stumbles a bit but mostly keeps his step in-line. Juvia's eyes silently encourage him to go on. He likes the reassurance but pretends not to care. He could not lie, she was getting to him.

Him to her as well. It was not until under the lighting that she noticed him. Like _really_ noticed him and his looks. He was not bad-looking. He was tall, he was strong, and his stoic demeanor made him appealing. She acknowledges it. But still, she reclaims her position as Gray's.

She found herself thinking of Gray's earlier remarks but then, when she thinks of Laxus as well and finds herself a bit hot. He was not the grumpy dragon that she thought he was. He could be nice when he wanted to. And he tells her how he sees it. Instead of calling her annoying, he will tell her what behavior is annoying and how she could improve. It was constructive criticism, but it was still nice.

Inside that grumpy dragon was a small child, hidden under layers of armor. She wondered if it had anything to do with his relationship with Ivan, his deadbeat father and his installation of a dragon-slayer lacrima in him as a child before he was banned. She felt bad for him. His indifference toward everything was like a shield. It took her back to her days at Phantom Lord. His wanting to be stronger was her wanting to be stronger. To protect themselves. And that was why she never hated him during her early days at the guild. She saw herself in him. And while they did not talk, she could not blame him for not wanting to in the first place. But it is nice to talk. To get to him know him, the side that he gives her. She was grateful for the experience, to know the resident strongest mage in the guild. He certainly was a surprise. It was amazing at how harmless he was.

They danced without saying a word, every minute it looked less stiff and more natural. Other people were watching, including Gray who looked away while dancing with Cana. On separate sides of the room, Erza and Mirajane smile deviously. Their bet continues to get interesting.


	8. Valentine's Day Dance III

It was one dance that lasted a lifetime, at least, that was what Laxus thought. As much as he tried to keep his composure, the gawking from the others were bothering him. He tried to avoid them so that Juvia could get a full song and stop pestering him. But it was hard. He could see them, he could hear them, he could smell them. _So_ hard. When the song stopped, both partners stopped as well.

"You're a great dancer, Laxus!" Juvia exclaimed. She was not expecting him to be decent. No, not _at_ _all._

There was a bright red that threatened to take over Laxus' face. Luckily for him, the lights were dimmed so he could blush without her noticing. He forcefully responded in a bland tone, "Thanks." And that was it.

Juvia smiled in response. He always tried to be indifferent, no matter if it was an innocent comment. He reminded her of Gray in that respect.

Laxus squinted when he saw her mouth curved open, "What're you smiling at?"

Juvia immediately covered her mouth with her hands, stifling a laugh, "O-Oh-nothing!" She could not keep the amusement out of her voice. He was too adorable.

* * *

"Sometimes you surprise me." Juvia said as she eased herself onto her couch. She kicked her slippers off and tucked her feet under herself. She took a sip from the tea that still brewed between her palms.

Laxus took a sip of his tea. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. He was confused.

"Tonight. You really surprised me. I mean, dancing with me. And staying the whole night. I'm pleasantly surprised."

He smirked. "Heh. If that surprised you, I won't even bother asking what you probably thought of me in the first place."

Juvia placed her cup onto the coffee table. She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side in amusement. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. I'm not the most...sociable person."

"That would be an understatement." She teased.

"Clearly you had a great time since you're in mood to tease." His smirk never left his face.

* * *

 _Everyone was talking. This was a sight to see. The infamous Laxus Dreyar was dancing. It was indeed a strange sight to see. But one person wasn't paying attention to Laxus; Gray was looking at Juvia. She was laughing and smiling and glowing. Having a genuine good time. And he was happy for her, but the whole thing just irritated him. Since when was Laxus ever the dancing type? He couldn't bear to watch anymore._

 _Carefully plotting his entrance, Gray made his way once he saw an opening. He glided towards the pair and notices Juvia laughing behind her hands. She looked cute. That was enough for him to make his move._

 _Facing her-and only her-he offered his hand, "Would you like to dance, Juvia?" To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She couldn't believe it. Gray was asking her to dance? And he was being serious about it too? She felt herself blushing._

 _Laxus was looking at the both them: Gray to Juvia, Juvia to Gray, and then back to Juvia. It wasn't as dark as before so he could see the blush. She transformed into putty right in Gray's hands. And he didn't like it. At all. He knew what the other man was up to. It was obvious. Gray was jealous and Laxus was over it._

 _At first, he was against it. But he looked over at Juvia who seemed to be touched that Gray even acknowledged her. So, he acquiesced. He'll grant her this one wish once._

" _Go." Laxus said in a strained voice._

" _What?" She looked at him as if he said something remarkable._

 _Laxus put his arm around her to level himself a bit to her, "I said, go. it's what you wanted, right?" He said quietly._

 _Juvia looked over at him and practically jumped, encroaching him with her tiny frame, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Laxus smirked a little, "Go on, loser. He's waiting."_

 _Gray observed the whole display and his irritation worsened. Again. Far worse than he felt earlier. But he held himself back. He did not need any problems with Laxus, not yet anyways. Both men acknowledged each other with a "Hm." Juvia didn't even notice the tensions between the two before Gray lead her onto the middle of the dancefloor._

* * *

"You're right. I did have a good time. And it was all thanks to you." Juvia's smile was genuine.

"Nah, I think it's because of yourself. I barely did anything. You were having the time of your life."

"Oh, don't be modest, Laxus! If you hadn't taken me under your wing, I would've never danced with Gray!" Her eyes looked as if she were reminiscing.

"Oh, believe me, that was _all you_. _Not_ me." He said as he remembered the other man.

Looking to change the subject, Laxus spots a foreign object on Juvia's coffee table. When he focused more on it, he sees a framed picture of a kiddie Juvia. She was small with pigtails that touched the end of her chin and she tightly clung to a disheveled teddy bear. _She's always been quite the cutie, eh?_ He thought to himself. Taking notice of his eyes' direction, Juvia looked at the object of attention and smiled to herself.

"I was six here."

Laxus looked up at her with her. She looked wistful. "I've never seen this picture before." It was true. She had books and books of photo albums and scrapbooks on her coffee table, but not once did he see a personal photograph like that of herself. He was surprised that it was his first time seeing it.

"I just found the picture the other day. I decided, why not frame it?" She shrugged. Her voice grew quiet.

"You know, I've never seen a picture of you before you joined Fairy Tail." He said, easing himself further into the couch.

"That's because I don't really talk about it."

"Why not?"

Her eyes were downcast. He could tell that it was something she still was not comfortable speaking about. He cleared his throat, "Nevermind."

"No." She looked up at him, "It's okay. Really, it's okay. I just talk about it much because no one really asks." She tried to be cheerful about it. He just looked at her, studying her many facial expressions as she tries to find the words.

She finally speaks up. "I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents." Laxus just nodded, letting her have her sort out her words.

"My parents died when I was a baby. I was told it was an accident, but no one ever explained it further than that. I lived with my uncle until I was six years old. That picture was my first day at the orphanage. My uncle grew too sick to take care of me, so I was given to a local orphanage."

"Oh." Laxus responded. The room was solemn. "I'm somewhat of an orphan too. At least somewhat. My mother died when I was born. And my father-well, you probably know about him already."

Her eyebrow slightly raised, "That he left Fairy Tail?" She asked. Laxus looked at her. He could tell that she knew more, but she chose not to say it. She always spared other people's feelings. It was her nature.

"That he forced me to swallow a lacrima to give me dragon-slaying powers and then left after he rendered me useless to his purpose." Juvia was taken aback by his honesty. She knew him to be blunt, but never this blunt about his life.

Before she could ask him what she meant by that, he continued. "The old man raised me from birth. My deadbeat barely paid attention to me until he wanted something from me."

Juvia felt empowered to talk. "Phantom Lord raised me. Master Jose found me while I was playing alone at a park. I didn't really have any friends so I created water clones that kept me company." Laxus just looked at her. She was softer, more vulnerable than he ever saw her.

"I know you hated Phantom Lord, but they were good to me. At the orphanage, I was alone. I was ostracized for being...different. I couldn't control my magic. I couldn't control my rain. And the kids never played with me. It was Master Jose that took notice of me, of my strengths. He didn't look at my magic as something of a curse, but a blessing."

Laxus could relate. Before the current generation, Fairy Tail was full of older mages. He didn't really have anyone to talk to, to play with. It was mostly him until Gildarts would come from one of his long missions. And his grandfather became a surrogate father to every child that walked into the guild, but him.

"When I moved to Phantom Lord, I became surrounded by people that were like me. Orphans with magical powers like mine. I made my first friend there: Gajeel." Laxus just looked at her. He couldn't imagine that Gajeel would make a friendly companion to a young Juvia.

Laxus scoffed in amusement, "That loser, eh? I guess I understand. The old man took in everything and everyone to Fairy Tail. Showed them more attention than I ever got."

"Is that why you used to act all superior against the other members?"

He raised his eyebrow and chuckled, "I guess so. It was stupid though."

"You know, I don't blame you for wanting your guild to have a good reputation."

"I assume it was like that at Phantom Lord?"

Juvia nods, "Yeah. Phantom Lord was all about strength. But I felt like I had a place where I belonged, for the first time. In order to become a member, I had to fight Gajeel. He won, but in the end, I won a lot of respect from the members. They said I showed great promise."

Juvia inched closer to him, taking ahold of his hand. "I never once hated you for the Magnolia festival thing. Not once. In fact, I did the same thing before you." She said with a knowing look. Laxus smiled.

"I hated you. But Gajeel more."

"For destroying the guild?" She asked. "Mm." He nodded.

"I can understand that. But, you know, Gajeel isn't so bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He used to give me tips when we trained together. And we liked similar music. Don't let that metal head disguise fool you. He's really a sweetheart. I think you two would get along."

"Hm." Was all he could say. He felt annoyed hearing her praise him.

"But I'm glad that I'm here at Fairy Tail. It's a lot less gloomy now."

"It's better than being a nomad, that's for sure."

Juvia smiled. "I don't think I've ever listened to you speaking so candidly like this." Laxus simply looked at her, pulling his hand from hers. "Don't get so used to it." He responded. Her smile grew. "I guess that I'll cherish this moment forever." She said as she sank back into her couch. "I guess you will." Laxus stated, his smile betraying him.

"Oh, Laxus. You don't have to tell me anything now. I'll wait." His smile never left his face. She really was something else.

* * *

 _Just because Laxus wasn't dancing with her, it didn't mean that he wasn't looking. He observed their every moment. The song was mid-tempo. It wasn't the slow song she imagined, but Juvia would have to make do._

" _You're a great dancer." Gray compliments._

" _What?" Juvia asks loudly. She couldn't hear him over the song._

" _I said, you're such a great dancer!" Gray said louder._

 _Juvia smiled, "Thanks! So are you!"_

" _Nah, not as good as you. And you look nice."_

" _Thanks." Juvia gushed._

" _Would you like to-" But before he could ask her if she would like to hang out sometime, Gray felt a sharp zap on his foot. He immediately jumped up in pain, "Ow!"_

" _Gray, are you okay?!" Juvia asked, concerned at his sudden outburst._

 _He looked around for the source of the pain. But on the crowded dance floor, it was hard to discern._

 _Laxus, with his back turned, smiled to himself as he sat alone at his table. In the distance, Evergreen and Erza stood on the balcony, watching the pair. She adjusted her glasses on her nose with an amused look on her face, "Getting too close for comfort, if you ask me."_


	9. Sorcerer Weekly

"I've dated one guy...briefly." Juvia took another sip of her tea.

"Hm,' Laxus wasn't surprised at the fact, but that she was telling him. It had been two hours and they had been having one of their conversations. The topic shifted to dating. Even though he guessed she had been with others, he didn't think that she would actually mention any other guy's name except Gray's.

"His name was Bora." Her eyes signaled that she was experiencing a flashback, "He was, technically-speaking, my first love."

"The loser that pretended to be Natsu?" His eyebrow was cocked in amusement. Juvia blushed in response. He truly was an embarrassing part of her past.

"Uh, yes.' Her eyes were focused on her lap, 'It lasted a week."

"And why'd you guys break up?"

"He thought I was so gloomy. That all I did was bring rain." She didn't bother to look up.

"And it was true, all I did was bring rain. But that was then. I'm different now." Her eyes met his.

"Obviously." Laxus snorted, teasing a smirk out from the corners of his mouth.

Her smile widened. Leave it to Laxus to lighten the mood. "What about you?"

"Heh, it's none of your business."

Juvia pouted, "What do you mean it's not my business? I just told you my story. It's only fair you tell me yours."

"But you didn't have to."

"But I did. Now, you tell me yours."

"No." He said with no hesitation.

"Please." Her eyes were pleading with his.

"No."

"Pleeaase." She moved closer to him.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeee!" This time she all but practically climbed on him. Her small arms wrapped around his larger frame.

He looked down at her, "Get off of me."

"No, not as long as you're not going to tell me!"

There was a pregnant pause before he released a sigh, "Alright, fine. Just get off of me, will ya?"

"Yay!" Juvia claps in glee and jumps off of him.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" He braced himself for invasive questioning.

"Hmm…' She rested her index finger on her chin and looked up, "have you ever been in love?"

Laxus raised his eyebrow, "What kinda question is that?" Juvia smiled, "Just answer it, please."

"Fine. And no, I have never been in love."

Juvia cocked her head to the side, "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

Laxus refused to say anything further. Just glares and stares. Juvia shrugged, changing her question, "Since you won't answer then, who do you like in the guild?"

He squinted at the answer, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...who do you think is attractive in the guild?"

"I don't date people in the guild."

Juvia giggled, "Just answer the question."

His response was cut-and-dry, "No one."

"No one?" She repeated playfully.

"No one."

Juvia moved closer to him, "Not even Cana?"

"Too much of a boozer."

"Lucy?"

"Too whiny."

"Erza?"

His eyes briefly widened, "Not that beast."

"Mirajane?"

"Evil." Was all he could muster to say. While Mirajane was easily the most popular female mage in the guild (and he could admit her beauty), he knew of her devilish ways. And despite the change-of-heart today, he could never forget her She-Devil days. It still makes him shudder.

"Evergreen?"

"No one but Elfman could handle that."

A slick grin appeared on her face, "Maybe it's not a girl, but a guy." His response was swift, "No chance."

"Then who?"

Then Juvia began to blush. He could see the wheels were turning in that overly creative head of hers. A shudder crept up on him. Batting her eyelashes, she asked, "Is it me?"

"No way." Her eyes widened in shock.

"But why not?!" She began to pout.

"Too crazy." A smirk threatened to reveal himself.

She looked at him and then chuckled, "I guess I am. But you're no walk in the park either!"

His eyebrow raised, "Oh am I?"

"Oh yeah! If I'm crazy, then what does that make you?"

"Sane." He snorted.

"Hmph. I'm not the one that started a guild civil war."

"No, but you are the one that helped destroy it."

Their eyes locked. Both mages sat unflinching and unfazed for a minute until Juvia burst into laughter.

"Fine, you win. But I have just one question: what would you have done if you did win the Battle of Fairy Tail?"

Laxus paused for a moment before shrugging, "Beats me."

"Are you serious?!" Juvia exclaimed. For someone so strategic in combat, she highly doubted that he wouldn't have a plan.

"I guess...I would be the new headmaster and then maybe recruit other strong mages. I don't know."

"Seriously? And here I thought you wanted new world order." She replied sarcastically.

"I could ask the same about you. What would you have done if Phantom Lord won?"

Juvia looked up for a moment, "Hmm...you know, I don't really know either. I think I would still be in the Element Four and continue to fight other guilds." Laxus shook his head.

Laxus rolled his eyes, "I guess being evil really isn't your forte, huh?"

"Hm, I guess not. Though, I will say this. If Phantom Lord won, then I don't think I would ever know Gray." Laxus internally sighed. There she goes mentioning him again.

"Or anyone at Fairy Tail, actually. In a way, I'm glad that they lost."

"You're glad you lost to Gray?"

"You know, I could've beaten him...if I wanted to."

"And why didn't you?"

"Because...I fell in love."

"I see…" Laxus was bemused, "So then, if we're on a mission, I can guess that you would purposely lose because you saw a cute boy. That's what you're saying."

Juvia smiled, "I wouldn't."

"But how would you know?"

"Because...no one is as good looking as Gray." She said.

Laxus shook his head, "And what about me?"

"What about you?" Juvia answered with more attitude than he expected.

"Am I not cute or whatever?"

"You're cute. Just in another way."

"Heh,' Laxus smiled, 'Is that so?"

"Yeah, Gray is like mysterious- sensitive-guy-cute. You're more like a mysterious-jerk-cute. Two different cutes. No offense."

"Yeah, I'm offended." He deadpanned.

"But everyone is different. I'm cute-in-a-crazy-way, right?" She said with a bigger smile.

"I guess so. I think that's what they called you in _Sorcerer Weekly._ "

Juvia simply stared at him with wide eyes. Laxus felt himself getting creeped out, "What?"

"You read _Sorcerer Weekly_?" She asked.

 _Shit._ He didn't expect that to come out. "U-Uh...that's cause Evergreen always leaves them at my house."

"Hm." She didn't believe him. The fearsome Laxus of Fairy Tail read trashy tabloid magazines. She flashed him a grin. _Another thing that she didn't know about him._

"What? I only read for the Human Interest stories anyways."

Juvia placed her arm around her couch and relaxed a bit more. "I'm sure you do."

Laxus did not like the face she was making. She looked creepy. "You know what…"

* * *

Gray hadn't gone home yet. He had been outside Fairy Hills for two hours. Pacing, back-and-forth. He didn't know what he was going to say. Or what his excuse might be. But, he wanted to speak to her.

Juvia looked radiant tonight. And they hadn't had much to do with each other the past few weeks due to the whole Valentine's Day event. He just wanted to catch up. So he said. That's what would make sense, right? She's one of his closest friends, afterall.

The question is, how would he approach his friend. She is, you know, attached to the hip with a certain lightning mage...who he's sure hates his guts...or doesn't appreciate his presence. So, how would he approach this? This wasn't a mission. He couldn't strategize with combative techniques (though he's sure that her partner would murder him on the spot, if tried). He thought he could do something simple...like, you know….get her some flowers or candy (but the stores in Magnolia have closed early in preparation for tomorrow's festivities). Also, that would be too romantic. And that wasn't the vibe he was going for. No, not at all.

If she were a guy, he guessed that they could fight. But then again, he didn't have a death wish like Natsu. He was close to asking someone like Lucy for advice, but...she has a big mouth. Then there was Erza, but...too scary. Wendy was too young. Levy was-and then there's Gajeel with her as well...so then Levy quickly became a non-factor. He could only rely on himself for now.

The only thing he could do for now is just brace himself and go for it. _I mean, it's Juvia for fuck's sakes. She was always receptive to him._

* * *

A knock rapped at the door.

 _Knock, knock!_

Juvia looked over at the door, "I wonder who that could be." She said aloud, getting on her feet. Laxus knew who it was; he could smell him. The familiar notes of mint wafted from underneath the door. He knew exactly who it was.

Juvia's eyes widened when she saw who it was: Gray. He was still in his clothes from the dance, only his tie was undone. It didn't look like he went home afterwards.

"G-G-Gray!' Her cheeks reddened, 'W-what are you doing here?" She wasn't expecting anyone, especially him. Suddenly her teddy bear sweatshirt and matching pajamas seemed more embarrassing.

"Hey." He said with a cool smile, "I was just in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop by." He was lying. He was outside Fairy Hills for a good hour-and-a-half, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

Laxus rolled his eyes at the awkward exchange happening in front of him. He cleared his throat so loud that it caught their attention. "Well look what we have here." He said with a fake smile. His eyes were focused solely on Gray.

Gray took a step inside, "I was in the-"

"Neighborhood, I heard you. Were you visiting Cana?" Laxus asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh, that's right. Cana does live here!" Juvia remarked. She didn't even realize the intent of him bringing her name up in the first place.

"Why don't I invite her over? We all can have tea! And I made some of those little cakes that could go perfect with it! Wait right here, I'll be right back!" Juvia ran before anyone could object.

The room went silent. The men were left alone. In a position they dreaded. Laxus found it hard to hide his irritation now.

Everything began to affect him. He didn't know how it happened, but seeing Juvia became something that he began to look forward to.

She put him at ease.

He didn't like being touched—hated it really—but he didn't mind it when she would place her reassuring hand on his shoulder after a mission.

Or when she would tease him about his stoic demeanor.

Or when she would knit him sweaters that she knew he wouldn't be caught dead in.

Or packed little notes in his lunch boxes when he would go on solo missions.

Or inviting herself to his home and playfully scolding him for the lack of nutrition in his food (excluding his protein shakes).

He really liked having her around, even if he won't admit it.

So, it annoyed him whenever the topic of Gray came up. Juvia became something he didn't like. He hoped that with all the time spent with him that she wouldn't revert to her old ways. And she didn't, for the most part. She doesn't mention him much or swoon at the sound of his name as she used to, but he could tell that she did it out of respect for him. And he was glad she did, but it did sting to see how much power the other man held over her.

So seeing him show up at her door while they were having a private moment annoyed him.

Seeing her temporarily forget he was in her presence annoyed him.

Feeling like he's intruding something annoyed him.

Being face-to-face, having to talk to him was something that annoyed him.

But before any of them could say anything, Juvia walked back into the room. She looked at both men before announcing, "Cana is asleep, so she can't come." She turned to face Gray.

"You can still join us for tea if you'd like. I have this amazing jasmine tea that I got from Violet Village when Laxus and I—"

"No thanks. I should go." Gray interrupted.

"Wait, are you sure? I can just—"

"No, it's okay. I just remembered I have to wake up early to help prepare for the festival in the morning."

"Oh…that's right. We should go to bed." She turned to L, "I think that we should end this for tonight."

Laxus rose from his seat, "You're right. It's getting late anyways." He walked up to Juvia, fussing with the top of her head, "Hm, I'll see you in the morning." He gave her a small smirk.

He walked past Gray saying nothing.

Gray was playing with Juvia. Even though he'd complain about how annoying she was or how much he didn't like her, time-after-time he would give her a sliver of hope. And she would hold onto that for dear life. It was like feeding a stray dog. And that's why he continued to play with Gray. Because he pitied her. He needed a taste of his own medicine. He needed to know that she was not the same Juvia anymore.

* * *

Hey guys,

Sorry my writing has been erratic! I've been a bit busy with school and work, but I'm back. The content has been flowing freely lately.

I have a direction as to where the story is going to go. Just want to say...many interesting updates. That's all I'm going to say.

Please feel free to review. I love reading your comments!


	10. The Festival

"Hmph."

"You tried to kill me."

"But I didn't, didn't I?"

Because Evergreen and Erza using transformation magic to turn into owls and perching themselves outside of Juvia's window wasn't enough. No, they were being pursued by a giant snake. And Erza tried to throw Evergreen at the thing as a decoy.

What they didn't know was that it was a bored Mirajane. _I guess the She-Devil can never really go away,_ she thought.

* * *

The bet, which turned from Makarov betting both Erza and Mirajane that Laxus and Juvia wouldn't last a first date had made Mirajane 3,000 jewel richer (Erza declined out of respect for the master) was over. Now, there was a new bet to be made: who can get the duo to actually fall in love. And instead of Makarov, Evergreen was in the mix. And the stakes were higher: 5,000 jewel.

The most overzealous of the bunch were Evergreen and Erza, both overly competitive for their own good. While they might have started with good intentions-both sympathizing with Juvia and wanting Laxus to stop being such a stuck-in-the-mud-it sadly turned into a who-is-better competition. As does many things Fairy Tail members do.

Mirajane wasn't worried at all because she-technically and actually-was the reason why they were even paired in the first place. So, even if they did fall in love, she would win regardless. Erza and Evergreen were more worried about pushing them towards each other. Which helped Mirajane's cause greatly.

It's not that she didn't like Gray. No, he was like another brother to her. But he needed a shake up to make him understand his feelings for Juvia. She knew he was fond of her. Though, his actions may state differently.

And while Juvia was, for the most part, aggressive (for lack of better word), she still deserved to be treated better. And also, she needed someone that could handle her. And who else better than Laxus, the King of Indifference. Who also, if she might add, needed someone to get him out of his comfort zone. And who else besides the overly zealous, but also overly sweet Juvia? It was a match made.

* * *

 _The first week of being paired was awkward. It was. Neither Juvia or Laxus would lie about that. The arrangement was so random-and out of place. They hadn't talked much before. If you count the Grand Magic Games, then that was the most they ever interacted with each other. Ever._

 _He was a quiet, emotionally closed-off man. She wore her heart on her sleeve. She thought, they would never mesh well. And even if so, how would they even do it? What would they even talk about?_

 _The whole issue of going out on dates showed how difficult this pairing would be. Juvia is old fashioned. She had expected him to pick the places for their dates. But what did he choose each and every time? Training. And it annoyed her. He doesn't have any romantic bone in his body, Juvia once remarked._

 _She had assumed that their very first meeting post-assignment would also be their first date. She was all dressed up for a nice date. She took the first initiative and planned a picnic. She thought that, maybe, if he saw her outfit, he would change his mind and then they could actually try this dating 'thing.' Nothing too big-just a light lunch and a walk in the park. Like in the movies. However, that was not the case._

 _Laxus took one look at her. Juvia was dressed in a white sundress and her hair was pulled back in a baby blue-and-white polka dot headband. He snorted, "That's some nice armor you got there. I don't think that'll work for training though."_

 _Her face reddened, "You can't be serious. Aren't we supposed to go on a date?"_

 _He smirked, "Did you really think this was a date? I have to gauge your abilities before I can take you on a mission."_

" _You've got to be kidding me?" She said._

" _I can't just take anyone to S-Class missions. Now, show me all your progress you've been making." He was serious. His stance was ready. But she wasn't. She could feel herself shake, erupting with anger._

 _Laxus is a powerful mage. And while she might have held her own against some tough villains, demons here-and-there, she hadn't fought someone like Laxus. And didn't want to. Not because she was afraid he'd kill her, but because she knew that his expectations were beyond what she could comprehend. Fighting on a date is not romantic._

" _I'd say relax, but I won't be taking it easy on you." His smirk never left his lips._

 _His signature jacket was off. It showed his tattoo that sprawled over his biceps through his sleeveless shirt. Juvia won't lie, he had nice definition. Though, not as impressive as Gray. And I bet Gray would never try to fight me on the first date (though we did fight when we met, but that's another story), she thought to herself. No, she couldn't think those things. It was going to be a date, whether he liked it or not._

 _Juvia dropped her bag and then got into her combative stance. She was going to show him what she was made of._

 _Three hours later, she was exhausted. Almost all of her magical energy was spent. Laxus had worked her harder than Gajeel ever did. With no breaks. As Juvia laid on the grass, her white dress stained with blood and dirt, Laxus laughs. It seemed as if he can do this all day._

" _C-Can we,' Juvia tries to catch her breath, 'Can we, please, break now?" Looking at her desperate face, Laxus finally agrees. He figured that he worked her enough already._

 _All the energy that Juvia thought was gone reappeared in a moment's notice once she began preparing for the picnic. She pulls out a blue blanket from her bag and sets it on the ground so the both of them can sit. She handed Laxus his own lunchbox. When he opened his lunch box, he was met with surprise. And not the good kind. The creepy kind._

 _Laxus was eye-to-eye with himself. Well, himselfs. Foods that looked like him. Even the rice looked like him, which made his skin crawl. He had heard of the rumors, of Juvia making Gray lunch boxes with foods that looked like him, but now seeing it in the flesh made it all so surreal._

" _No way. I am not eating that!" He protested._

 _Juvia looked at him, studying his facial features and then shrugged. She was quite used to the response. She didn't care anymore. She shrugs, "Want some of mine?" She opens her box and reveals to him her own lunch with her face in them. All that did was make him find her even creepier._

" _That is so creepy." He stated. His annoyance was apparent._

" _It's just a hobby I do." Juvia replies. "Erza likes it when I do hers. So does Gajeel and Lily. And Natsu and Happy. And a lot of other people at the guild." They actually request her to make them lunches and they pay (even though Juvia would refuse to charge them)._

" _Hm." And all this did was confirm his belief that they were all weirdos._

" _I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I can make you a new one, if you'd like." Her eyes were sad. She always got a bit excited when she was tasked with making new friends._

 _He could tell that she meant well, and knowing how emotional she could be, Laxus relented and took a bite. It was actually pretty good. It probably rivaled Freed's cooking, but he didn't say anything further._

" _Do you like it?" Juvia asks shyly._

" _Yeah." He mumbles._

" _At first, I was worried at first that you wouldn't like it. Now that I know that you do, maybe I can, you know, pack you a lunch every day." Her shyness continued, her face turned a slight pink. Suddenly, Laxus felt bad for treating their first date as a training session._

" _As long as it isn't my face." Juvia game him a warm smile._

" _Will do." She responded in a cheerful manner._

 _After that day, he agreed to go on an official first date. And then a couple more. Juvia choose where to go because it was something he just did not like doing. They became fast acquaintances. Soon, he started visiting her over at Fairy Hills and even allowing her to visit him (often times uninvited) at his place-somewhere very few people even went. But that was only for the food. Her cooking made her behavior tolerable, he said._

 _Having dinner and breakfast (if he came early) and getting his lunch packed felt nice. She wasn't as bad as he thought. She began to integrate seamlessly into his life. She was even, slowly but surely, breaking her obsessive habits. She got along well with the Thunder Legion and even invited them regularly to dinner. Freed became one of her good friends. They would sometimes hang out, going shopping and trying different restaurants. Juvia had become a regular presence in his life._

* * *

The morning of the festival was a hectic one. Juvia couldn't even meet with Laxus because Erza had pulled her out of bed (along with the other girls) to help get ready earlier than expected. Everyone had their own assigned duties. Juvia was on baking duty. At 5 in the morning.

Originally, she and Laxus were supposed to be on baking duty together. Laxus was supposed to help her but he refused once he realized that he had to bake in the guild kitchen and wear an apron. With a reputation as tough as his, the other members would never let him live it down. It's bad enough they were gawking at him regularly whenever he and Juvia walked in together. He couldn't give them another thing to talk about. So, he went outside to help with construction. The other girls helped her instead.

They were baking the infamous Gray buns (or Juvia buns, since people used those phrases interchangeably anyways) with cookies to match. Mirajane had personally asked Juvia to make them since her confections were well-received around the guild. Because, you know, Gray would refuse to eat them or give the rest away.

Her task was to recreate the buns, but this time with every member's face on each. The cookies were different; they were supposed to have the Fairy Tail insignia on them. Max planned to sell them alongside other souvenirs at the guild's gift shop stand at the festival. Juvia agreed to do it. She loved when people enjoyed her cooking. Also, 20% of sales would go to her. She had to negotiate that part.

Three hours later and exhausted was not the word to describe them. Every once in a while, Juvia had to drip cold water on poor Wendy's face because she was that tired. Apparently, Romeo had snuck out and taken her to a movie. _Young love,_ Juvia smiles to herself. It's always so nice to see it flourishing.

It was 8 am and by then, they had made buns for half of the guild. The girls were beyond tired. Juvia yawned, she needed to get at least an hour in of sleep before she will lose functioning.

Cana came from behind her with a slight grin, "Why so tired, Juvia?" She took a swig of her beer as she wiped from flour from her cheek.

"Erza grabbed us all out of bed." Juvia replied. She wasn't sure why someone who hated mornings like Cana did was so cheery.

"But don't you usually sleep early? It's as if a certain blond visitor kept you company again." Cana's grin widened.

Suddenly the sleep-deprived became awake at the sound of gossip. All eyes were on Juvia now.

Wendy's gasped, her small hands covering her mouth, "I knew that there were rumors of Laxus visiting, but I didn't know they were actually true."

Juvia grew embarrassed. "Uh, it's not what you guys are thinking."

"Oh, so I didn't see Laxus leaving your room late last night?" Cana pressed on. She was definitely having fun at her friend's expense.

Juvia turned back to Cana, eyes widened in horror, "But-But I thought you were sleeping?"

"Heh, I was. But then I wasn't. My bad." Cana said as she touched both of her cheeks in faux shame. She knew Gray was over there as well. She just wanted the two to have their alone time. But she didn't factor that Laxus would be in the mix that night.

"You-"

"So it's true then." Lucy interrupted. Juvia looked over at her and then to the others. "What are you? What are you talking about?" She was baffled. She knew what they were implying.

"She's saying that you've been getting awfully close with Laxus." Cana blurted out.

Wrapping her arm around the other woman's shoulder, Cana brought herself closer to Juvia. "It looks like water and lightning mix after all."

Juvia shook her head furiously. "I-It's not what you think."

"And that is?" Erza appeared from behind them with a clipboard resting on one hip. Erza was supposed to help, but being that she was a walking disaster in the kitchen, the other girls rather she micromanages them instead.

"That our girl Juvia here has been making thunderstorms with Laxus." Cana teased.

Juvia's eye widened. "N-No, it's not like that. It's just that-"

"Well you two have been close. Probably closer than anyone would have thought." Erza stated. Her tone was informational, but

"Laxus is a good friend." Juvia defended.

"Mhmm, I'm sure he is." Erza said with a slick smile. Juvia's face rivaled Erza's hair in color. Cana smirked at how flustered she was.

"C'mon guys, I'm sure nothing happened last night. Right, Juvia?" Levy defended.

Juvia nodded furiously. "Yes-Yes! Nothing happened. We just talked and then Gray came-"

"So Gray came, huh? Interesting." Cana said mischievously.

"Geez, that must've been awkward." Wendy said aloud.

"Enough about Gray! What I want to know is how is Laxus like?" Cana cooed. Juvia turned to face her again, "What do you mean by that?"

Cana released a small chuckle, "I mean, is he as tough as he makes himself out to be or is he just a big ol' teddy bear?" Juvia smiled, "He's both." The other girls were hanging onto her every word at that moment. They peered in closer, eyes communicating with Juvia to go on further.

Juvia continued, "He's actually kinda sweet, kind of." She resumed kneading the dough that she rested her fingers temporarily in.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked. Laxus wasn't the hardened jerk that he was when she first met him. However, reformation aside, he still was not someone she could imagine being described as "sweet."

Juvia smiled absently, "He can be sweet when he wants to. That's all I'm going to say."

* * *

"Hello everyone! I'm sure that everyone is excited for our first Valentine's Day Festival to start." Mirajane started.

The crowd cheered in excitement. Festivals were always anticipated in Magnolia, by citizens and non-citizens alike. The town was known nationally for their extravagant events, hosted by none other than its rowdy resident guild, Fairy Tail. There was the Cherry Blossom Festival and there was the Harvest Festival. And now, there's the new Valentine's Day Festival.

"We at Fairy Tail just want to thank you for coming. We hope our fellow citizens of Magnolia, as well as our visitors from other towns feel welcome and enjoy today's event!" Mirajane exclaimed. The crowd's cheers turned into roars. The festival was officially opened.

* * *

As ordered, each couple had their own booths. Alzack and Bisca had their shooting range, Levy and Gajeel had the water dunking booth, and Evergreen and Elfman had their own arm-wrestling booth. Meanwhile, Fairy Tail's most unlikely couple were working the one of the concession stands selling bread and cookies.

A long sigh escaped from Laxus' mouth. "Ugh, are we really stuck selling this stuff?" Juvia placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "C'mon, Laxus. It won't be so bad. Plus, you didn't even help me this morning!"

Laxus shook his head. "Not in there. Not with all those people." He didn't mind helping her in a private kitchen. But the guild kitchen was off limits. Besides, he didn't want any of the girls staring at him. Kind of like what they've been doing now.

Making eye contact with giggling Wendy, he turned to Juvia, mouth pressed in a line. "What'd you say about me anyways? They've been staring at me since I came here." He stated. It was odd. The looks were much different from the ones they got regularly. It was as if something amused them.

Juvia's eyes briefly widened and she turned away, making eye contact with a customer. It was a woman, probably in her mid-20s with a small baby boy on her hip.

She lowered herself so she was face-to-face with the baby, "And what would you like?" She asked with a smile on her face. She loved kids, babies especially.

The boy's mother chuckled as the boy tried to tug on one of Juvia's locks. "Haru, stop it." The mother scolded calmly. She looked up at Juvia and smiled, "I'm sorry. He loves long hair. He usually tugs on mine so I usually tie it back."

Juvia shook her head. "Oh, it's no problem. He's just adorable."

Laxus watched the whole exchange. It seemed as if both women forgot that he was there. He smirked inwardly. _What a big softie,_ he thought. She was quite harmless when she wanted to be. And cute. The whole exchange was very cute. She would make a great mother one day.

"Thank you! Bye Haru!" Juvia beamed. The mother and son left with a Fairy Tail cookie and a Juvia character bread each.

"Not bad." Laxus remarked, causing Juvia to turn to him. "It's our first sale." She said with a smile.

* * *

The next hour proved them busy. Their stand was quite popular, Juvia's character breads being the most popular. Every Fairy Tail fan boy and girl ran to buy snacks with their favorite members on it. And, as predicted by Mirajane, the most popular sales came from the female mages. Which makes sense. They were the ones featured most on _Sorcerer Weekly._ However, breads with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and even Laxus continued to sell out. Exposure from the Grand Magic Games helped a lot. Even the mighty mages of Fairy Tail came around to buy one.

"I want...a Laxus one-NO-TWO Laxus ones and a Gray!" Natsu exclaimed.

Laxus rolled his eyes. Natsu grinned. "What's the matter Laxus?" He taunted, "You seem scared. Scared that I'll devour you?!" He was in a fit of laughter.

"And what about you, Lucy?" Juvia smiled, "How about a Lucy bread?"

"OH and a Natsu bread!" Natsu interrupted. Lucy looked at him in irritation and then shook her head, turning to Juvia, "No thanks!" She exclaimed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Natsu trying to pick a fight.

"Uh-c'mon, Natsu! We have to...go set up!" Lucy dragged him out of the booth.

"Still annoying as ever." Laxus stated. Juvia looked at him and giggled, " _I'll devour you!_ " She impersonated Natsu.

"Heh, very funny." He said dryly.

Juvia stuck out her tongue and laughed, "Because it is." _A comedian this one is, eh?_ He thought.

* * *

Throughout their time in the booth, Juvia was the one doing most of the work, serving and handling payments. All Laxus did was stand and watch. The only time he ever did anything was to ward off the numerous perverted men that kept on hitting on an oblivious Juvia as they purchased bread. All he really had to do was flash them a glare and they would scurry away (with their breads, of course!).

Laxus admitted it, she was attractive. Certainly one of the better-looking female mages in the guild. But even so, it irked him at how much other men, especially members from certain guilds, would attempt to hit on her. They would buy Juvia breads and then make lewd remarks about eating her. It didn't bother Juvia for the most part because sometimes she would not even register the jokes due to many of it being from regional slang. But he knew. And he didn't find it amusing at all.

Though, what he didn't know was that Juvia knew and understood everything but chose to pretend not to know because of the sales. After all, 20% of the profits were hers. Occasionally, however, she would blush at the comments but would try to act innocent.

* * *

"Seems like Juvia has become a hot commodity!" Cana approached the stand.

Juvia looked up from counting money to smile and wave at her friend. When she glanced over as to whom she was with Gray, who looked like he could be anywhere but there.

"What are you two up to?" Juvia asked.

"I could say the same thing about you. Looks like the Juvia breads are a hit!" Cana exclaimed. She moved closer to Juvia and stated lowly (even though she knew Laxus was an earshot away), "I'm sure many men enjoyed eating you." She winked. Juvia immediately blushed.

Laxus rolled his eyes. _There goes Cana and her sexual humor again._ He looked over at Juvia and then to Cana and then to Gray who he noticed wasn't saying much. He would alternate in looking at Juvia and looking away. Anything to avoid Laxus.

"I'm sure Laxus wants a piece of your buns." Cana teased. Laxus refused to take the bait and looked away, an air of indifference never shed. Cana pouted in response to her lack of response.

"If not Laxus, then Gray. I'm sure he's had enough of yours, right?" Cana teased again. Gray felt himself turning red.

Juvia felt herself getting hot. This was way more to deal with than the perverted guests. Cana chuckled, "Relax, just messing with you!" Juvia smiled tightly in response.

"You're beginning to even develop Laxus' lack of sense of humor." She stated.

Laxus looked over at her, "Don't you have a kissing booth to run?" Cana smiled once more.

"Not when I can have a taste of my Juvia's buns." Cana was having way too much fun.

"One order of Juvia buns coming your way!" Juvia handed the woman a bread and hurriedly waved, "Thank you for coming!"

Cana took a swig from her flask, "I see you're trying to get rid of me. Fine, I'll go then. Bye Juvia! Bye Laxus!"

Though Cana had left, Gray stood there for a moment before turning towards Laxus. "Hey Laxus, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Laxus smirked. _It's about time._ "Heh, sure."


	11. Competition

Juvia was a complex topic...at least, that's what Gray thought. _Very complicated._ She has been a puzzling creature to him ever since he first encountered her. He was prepared for a full-on fight, no holding back. He was sure she was too. That is, until she fell in love with him. She went from enemy to comrade, very quickly at that.

At first, he found himself annoyed with her presence. It was suffocating to say the least. She was overbearing, overzealous, overprotective, over...everything. She went from being shy with him to outright bold and open about her feelings. And it made him uncomfortable.

But then, he actually began to work with her. Going on missions together, battling enemies, to even sitting together at the guild hall. He was slowly-but-surely getting used to her. While she continued to be bold with her declarations of love, she was also becoming more assimilated to the guild. He didn't find her as annoying as he did before. In fact, she became more endearing to him as time went on.

It wasn't as if he didn't find her attractive-because he did. And it wasn't just him that noticed, but other men both within and outside the guild as well, including Lyon and his infamous (and still lingering) crush on her.

The issue was that he couldn't return her feelings the same way. At least...that's what he thought, or meant every time he turned her down. He cared for her, he really did. However, despite his growing fondness, he also had to keep his distance, for his sanity's sake. He knew that deep down if he even showed a bit of affection towards her that she would take it the wrong way. And he wasn't ready for her over-the-top expectations. Or to really hurt her feelings.

But even so, the whole pairing with Laxus situation had become a thorn into his backside. While it was nice having Juvia off his back for a while, he felt as if he had phantom limb syndrome. He expected her to always be by him, no matter what. Seeing her with Laxus was like a joke gone wrong. It was amusing at first, but now it was getting on his nerves. They were as different as night and day. The only conclusion that he could make (or anybody else for that matter) was disaster. But his predictions were all wrong.

It seemed as if they took a liking to one other. Instead of the expected awkward interactions, he saw a naturalness between them which shows just how close they had gotten in the span of a few weeks. They sat together, ate together, trained together, went on missions together. Hell, Laxus was even visiting her at her home-a place he _never_ went or was ever invited to. And he couldn't hide his displeasure anymore.

He knew it was selfish. Someone that had eyes for him-and only for him! -had turned her attentions toward someone else. It's not that he wanted to give him only her attention. No, on the contrary. But he disliked that it had to be with someone else. It had to be with someone else that she began to change-for the better. She was different. It felt as if she was more at ease with herself, more carefree.

It wasn't as if he didn't like the new side of her, because he did. It's just that she was becoming a whole new person in front of his eyes and he didn't know how to take it. And it was all his fault, he knew it was. She was blossoming day-by-day under Laxus. It was as if she didn't need him anymore, as if she was someone else. And he couldn't keep up. He still wanted to be a part of her life but it seemed as if Laxus was the big barrier.

Truth be told, she was important to him. Probably-no, one of _the_ most important people in his life. And he felt that she was slipping away. He knew it was stupid-his thoughts were stupid. This was a span of _weeks_ , not months or years. But despite that, he was feeling uneasy.

So that's why he finally asked Laxus if they could talk. He needed an answer to quell those uneasy feelings.

* * *

"Is there something going on?" Gray tried to keep his voice even as he stared straight at the crowd.

Laxus raised his eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" He matched the other man in tone.

Gray took a sharp inhale before exhaling deeply, "You know what I'm talking about. You...and Juvia. Is there something going on between you two?"

Laxus smirked. _So now you finally tell me what's on your mind, eh Gray?_ "Well we are dating, after all." His tone was sarcastic and pointed.

In the corner of his eye, he saw how frustrated Gray was with his answer. He knew it wasn't the answer he was going for. Gray wanted him to be straightforward but couldn't even be straightforward with his feelings for Juvia.

"I mean,' Gray tried to hide his irritation, 'really. Do you like her?" He continued to press.

Laxus finally turned to face him. He was half-amused, half-intrigued at how open the other man displayed his jealousy. He continued to tease him, "And if I did? It's none of your business, _right_?" He emphasized the last word especially.

Gray looked over at the man, speechless. He searched for a hint that perhaps he was lying or being sarcastic as always but instead he was face-to-face with a man that was serious. Or at least that's what he interpreted it as. And he couldn't say anything about it.

Laxus continued on, "I mean, you don't even like her in the first place, right? So why would she suddenly be of interest to you?" Gray grew silent.

* * *

Juvia needed a break. With her partner gone from the stand, she decided to take a break too. The treats needed to be replaced anyways. She smirked. She couldn't believe that he breads were a success. She knew that there would be interest among fans, but never knew that fans and non-fans alike would want to try her cooking. She was even asked by Jason from _Sorcerer Weekly_ to make a batch for himself, even going as far as to ask for the recipe to be featured in the magazine. _Wait until Laxus hears about this…_ Where was he anyways? She needed help carrying the extra batches from the kitchen. Good thing Mira told her to bake extras.

Looking around the now-full festival, she managed to spot Gajeel. He was watching some musicians play their instruments at a nearby booth when their eyes met. An excited Juvia waved furiously at him until he approached her booth.

"What do we have here?" He says as he eyes the almost-finished batches of breads. He smiled to himself when he saw that the Gajeel breads were nowhere to be found, "Hmm, I always knew I was popular." He muttered to himself.

"Hi Gajeel. How are you today?" Juvia greeted. He looks up at her and flashed a grin.

"I've had better days.' He looks over at her side and notices that Laxus is gone. Looking back at her, he asked, "Where's Sparky at anyways?"

Juvia shrugged, "I think he went off with Gray somewhere." Gajeel observed her for a moment. She no longer gushed when she said his name. _I guess he's been rubbing off on her._

"You and Laxus seem to be hitting it off." He noted.

She nodded, "He reminds me of you, in some ways." His eyes widened at her statement. They were _nothing alike._ Not even with the whole angry-villain-of-Fairy-Tail thing.

Noting his reaction, Juvia smiled wider, "You're really not all that different."

Just as he was about to rebuke her comments, she notices Sting and Rogue (with their Exceeds, of course) making their way towards them. She waved at the quartet.

"Hi everyone!" She greeted. Both men nodded and responded with "Hey!" Of course Sting was the most enthusiastic one.

Gajeel hit Rogue's chest with the back of his hand, "Still so shy, I see." He teased with a shit-eating grin. Rogue simply glared at him before looking at Juvia.

"Gajeel, stop! He's just quiet, that's all."

Looking over at the other man, she smiled, "How are you, Rogue?" Rogue couldn't even answer because Juvia turned her attention towards the pink frog hugging her leg. At first, Juvia was taken aback at the sudden gesture of affection but she obliged anyways and held the tiny cat.

"How are you today, Frosch?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Great. Rogue and Frosch are going to go on all the rides today!"

"Sounds like fun." She commented before putting him down.

Rogue used to be Gajeel apprentice. That was where she knew him from. He was never a member of Phantom Lord but always hung about in the shadows to watch Gajeel. Sometimes Juvia would see him and invite him in but he always refused. Instead he scurried himself into dark shadows and silhouettes.

After the Grand Magic Games, Rogue became good friends with Gajeel. Gajeel and Juvia would see them often on their missions and hang out from time-to-time. Juvia even grew close to Frosch. She even sewed him some frog costumes and knitted sweaters.

Sting became a good friend of hers. Though, unlike Rogue, he was much louder in the vain of Natsu. Sometimes he would hang out with the group on his days off. Sting also became friendly with Juvia. He thought she was a bit crazy, but overall thought she was okay. He really liked her character breads and would often request them. And she would oblige to his request and ship them to Sabertooth. Sting, as crass as he was, would often ask her why she was single. And when she gave him her answer, he would shake his head and encourage her to put herself more "out there," which would make her laugh without fail every time.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. This is all good stuff and all but I heard you make bread characters. Is that true?" Lector questioned. Truth be told that it was the reason why they were here, at least Sting and Lector were.

Before she could answer, they looked over at the almost empty dishes. "Aw man! Were we too late?" Sting asked. He looked more disappointed than Lector.

"Actually I was just going to get some more." Their faces lit up at her comment.

Juvia did a quick scan in the crowd to find Laxus once more but he was nowhere to be found. She looked over at them and smiled sweetly, "Would you guys like to help me bring them out?"

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed. She giggled. They were always so adorable while excited.

She turned to Rogue, "Would you like to help too?"

"Yes!" Frosch responded without any hesitation. Rogue could feel his cheeks start to burn.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"She doesn't deserve to be led on." Laxus claims. He was getting irritated with Gray's silence. After all, he was the one that asked _him_ to talk.

"But-" Gray struggled to explain himself. To himself. At this point Laxus was over any explanations that he might have.

"Listen, as annoying as she may be, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Laxus was slightly surprised at his comment. He'd never imagine that he'd be defending Juvia like this. Maybe in battle, but never to Gray. But, as something he's been noticing lately, she was like a stray puppy. She just grew on him. Something he's become fond of. Like a sister. And he couldn't watch her struggle for Gray's affections like that.

Gray felt guilty. He knew he was wrong. But he couldn't explain himself. Not yet. He still had some things to figure out. His eyes wandered around the area as he tried to find a sufficient answer but stopped once he saw what was going on.

Laxus, still awaiting an answer, followed where the man's eyes were going. He saw the source of Gray's sudden interest. It was Juvia and one of the guys from Sabertooth looking quite friendly. Both men stopped talking to observe the scene that was taking place. They observed the two, analyzing their every moment. He was blushing as she talked to him and she never stopped smiling as he she talked. Suddenly, Laxus was out of words.

Mirajane, in the middle of the crowd, noticed the two men gawking over at the booth and smiled. _This just keeps getting better._

* * *

 ** _So... How'd you like this chapter?_**

 ** _I thought that I would change gears a bit with this chapter. You know, spice it up a bit._**

 ** _Tell me how you feel about the chapter._**

 ** _Send me a review! Let me know all and any of your opinions!_**


End file.
